


Avenger's Life Continued

by TiffOdair



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffOdair/pseuds/TiffOdair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of life after Loki's attack on New York, and how the Avenger's settle down as a team. (I know its a bit late for a story like this but I started writing it on Fanfiction.net first then moved it here.)  There is cussing and drama unfortunately the first few chapters are kind of childish but I promise my writing does improve.  Steve/Natasha, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Sif, Clint/Bobbi Morse, Bruce/Betty.  In later chapters I will add more characters as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> Sadly I do not own anything but the plot!

Prologue

It's been exactly a year since Loki's attack on New York with his alien army. Since then there has been quite a few changes. Tony eventually finishes the rebuilding of his tower and offered all the Avengers a place to stay. Director Fury took advantage of his offer to the avengers as a way to keep them all under one roof. So eventually one by one each of them moved into the tower.

Since then life has moved on for everyone and most seem quite happy and content with their new Lives.

Tony Stark is still a very famous and extremely rich scientist. Tony enjoys his life as Iron Man as well as his usual life, he enjoys making jokes about the other Avengers. Now Tony is very happy and content with his relationship with is Stunning assistant Pepper Potts.

Thor the God of Lightening is very pleased with his life on earth as well as the onein Asgard. On Earth he has many great friends within S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers, he also is very pleased with his never-ending supply of his Favorite food POPTARTS! His Life in Asgard has greatly Improved now that his father is Awakening and recovering from Odinsleep. Thor with the help of his amazing Girlfriend Lady Sif is protecting Asgard from everything.

Bruce Banner is perfectly content with the Labs found in Stark tower. He has no reason to as you would say Hulk up so he is not used for missions often. Bruce now being much more confident about not changing into the other guy is now in a steady relationship with Betty.

Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye is really glad to be off the helicarrier with all the bad memories and tense people. He has been back for a while after S.H.I.E.L.D made sure all of Loki's magical control over him is gone. He now trains often and goes on quite a few missions by himself and with others. But his spare time is spent either with his new girlfriend which is also an S.H.E.I.L.D agent or just hanging out with the other Avengers.

Natasha Romanoff is not quite as happy as the others. She trains and stays out on missions most if not all the time. Natasha has been distant with the other Avengers not sure if she could trust them. Her and Clint's relationship has changed now that Clint is a little Uneasy about himself around the widow.

Last but not least Steve Rogers the man out of time. Steve spends most of his time in the gym or on certain missions. Steve doesn't like that he is so different than other Avengers, he talks and hangs out with all the Avengers but only one has truly caught his eye and made him so curious.

So will Steve and Natasha Help each other now or just avoid each other all together?


	2. Chapter 1: Arcade Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Avengers :(

Chapter 1: Arcade Room

THOR'S POV:  
Today started the same as usual for me. I woke up from my peaceful slumber and took a shower before preparing for the rest of my day. Man of Iron said today we will play what Midgardians call Arcade Games. I went to the kitchen on the main level where I ate two boxes of Smore Pop tarts, and 3 cups of what Midgardians call coffee. Around that time Tony came in ready to start our day of fun.

3 HOURS LATER:  
As me and man of Iron are still playing Pac man and Space Invaders our friend of hawk came in.

"I thought I would have the arcade room all to myself today," Clint looked kind of saddened by the thought of sharing.

"Oh you know what that calls for?!" Shouts Tony "Avengers Arcade Day! Okay Clint and Thor go to the gym and get Steve and I will head to the labs to get Bruce."

"Okay friend of Hawk let's go!" Boomed Thor

STEVE'S POV:  
I was in the gym reminiscing on the past with Bucky and my team during the war as I trained but was interrupted by Thor and Clint walk in looking quite suspicious.

"What are you two doing?" I ask.

"Tony called for an all-day Avenger Arcade day so let's go." Clint points to the door.

"I rather not, go ahead without me." I try to persuade but them being as stubborn as they are didn’t listen.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way" Clint said

"You can't make me, I am the Captain of this team Barton," I say as i continue my training.

"I take that as a challenge. Thor he wants it the hard way" says Clint

I was shocked and unprepared for Thor to throw me over his shoulder and carry me to the arcade. When we finally got there I see Tony and Bruce already preparing for a game of pool.

"It’s about damn time you got here, this is our second game of pool." Tony says as he leans on his pool stick while Bruce racks up the balls.

"Sorry he wanted to put up a fight for a while." Clint shrugs and Thor tosses me down.

As they talk I look around the large room filled with different games and systems, but I notice that we are missing a certain red head.

"I thought the entire team was supposed to be here?" I question, "we are missing the Widow," I point out.

"I got her," says Clint as he climbs into a nearby vent.

A few minutes later we all hear a string of cursing in both English and Russian. Soon Clint walks in with Natasha Strung over his shoulder beating on his back.

"Let me down before I have to hurt you Clint." She shouts as she tries to get down.

"Okay" says Clint as he tosses her down and she looks up at him with hatred.

I have to admit Natasha is stunning today even in sweatpants a tank top and a messy bun.

"Okay if I have to be here I call Air Hockey. So who wants to play?" Ask Natasha as she stands up.

"Not me I learned my lesson the last time" Clint walks to the nearest game of Galaga and begins to play. 

As I look around I notice Tony and Bruce started their game and Thor started playing Pac man.

"I will ma’am but I Never played before. I might need some pointers pointers." I blush as she grabs my hand and pulls me over to the air hockey table and begins to explain what to do.

We spend the rest of the day playing. I lost all the games except one but I have a feeling she let me win that one. Natasha actually smiled quite a bit and honestly that only improves her looks. But overall it was a great day and I start to think I might actually not mind being here if she is here with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up shortly! Please comment


	3. Chapter 2: Late Night Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse all mistakes please

Chapter 2: Late Night Movie

Natasha's POV:

I stayed awake for a while just thinking about her day. Today I was dragged to the arcade room by Clint, and had fun playing Air Hockey with Steve Rogers. He was horrible at Air Hockey and I couldn't help but let him win once. I could not stop smiling at how his nose scrunched up in concentration or how his bright blue eyes sparkled when he laughed.

Eventually i manage to fall asleep but only to be awakened an hour later by nightmares about my past catching up to me and destroying everything i have here.

Soon I just give up on sleep and walk to the kitchen. I was still tired so I didn't notice Steve sitting at the counter until I sat down next to him and he cleared his throat. I jumped up while taking a knife out of its hiding place in my pajama bottoms.

"Whoa! Hold it I am sorry to frighten you ma'am." Steve jumps from his seat, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Oh sorry Steve it's okay and please don't call me ma'am call me Nat or Tasha." I then put my knife on the counter.

"Okay Tasha since you are up I am assuming that you could not sleep either." Steve retakes his seat and smiles at me.

"Yea I just had some nightmares, but I am used to it by now."

"Oh do you want to talk about it Nat?" asked Steve.

"No I am fine," I look down at my hands.

"Okay so would you um like to maybe watch a movie with me?" Steve asks hesitantly.

"Sure sounds like fun," I smile at him before following him to the movie room.

"So what do you want to watch Nat?" Steve looks at me as i sit on the couch.

"No action, I have enough of that in my life. How about Despicable Me?" I ask with a smile.

"Okay I will put it in." says Steve as he puts in the DVD and walks over to the couch and sits down next to me.

STEVE'S POV:

About halfway through the movie I feel something on my shoulder and I turn to see a sleeping Natasha leaning against it. She looks so peaceful so I shift just a little so I would not wake her. The way I shifted had us lying on the couch with her head on my chest. She feels so amazing and warm pressed against my chest. I reach up and grab a blanket and carefully place it over the both of us. Soon I start dozing off thinking about how I truly feel about Natasha Romanoff. The Silent Russian Assassin.

I woke to the sound of Thor's Booming Laughter to see all the avengers standing over me. 

Tony and Thor look really pleased while Bruce looks not at all surprised and Clint is looking slightly confused. Suddenly I feel Natasha start to stir from her place on my chest. I look down and watched as her Emerald green eyes flutter open.

"Oh I am so sorry Steve I didn't realize..." starts Natasha as she realizes the predicament and starts to get up.

"It's Fine Nat last night was fun, and I am glad you got some sleep." Says Steve.

"So America and Widow together forever what do you think guys?" questions Tony with a smirk.

"I think you are going to shut your mouth before we see if you can fly without your precious Iron Man suit." Growls Natasha.

"Okay no need to threaten the billionaire, I was just pointing out how cozy you and the Capsicle were getting I mean movie date night I did that with pepper one night, but I believe our ending was a lot better." Claims Tony

"Yeah Nat you were actually smiling in your sleep and you have never done that before even with me." Clint smiles nudging Nat.

"I will be in my room," replies Natasha as she leaves the room.

"So you and the Widow huh Cap? Nice." Tony says with a laugh.

"Shush it stark," I say as I leave the room.

As I leave I cannot help but think how much I actually liked the sound of me and Natasha.

NATASHA'S POV:

As I leave the room I don't look back. I cannot believe what just happened I woke up happy and lying on Steve's chest. A new feeling came over me when I woke up I am not sure what it was but I finally felt like I belong there. Last night was great but love is for Children. Suddenly I am starting to feel like I want to be childish but do I go with it?


	4. Tony's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIller Chap

Chapter 3: Tony's Plan  
Author Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :(

Tony's POV:

It has been a very boring and funless week. Both Steve and Natasha avoided everyone including each other since their "Date Night" incident. Clint, Bruce, Thor, and I all believe that Steve and Natasha should be as happy as us and our fellow ladies. I believe Mr. Purity needs to lighten up a bit, and the assassin just needs to be more open and less hostile. So this is where my genius plan comes in also known as plan get America and Widow together.

"JARVIS, please tell Bruce and Betty, Clint and Barbara, Thor and his friend Jane, and Pepper," I name off quickly.

"Tell them to meet me in the Conference room."

"Yes Mister Stark," replies JARVIS

20 Minutes Later:

Everybody comes in looking confused, so i tell them to come sit around the big conference table that is now covered in a blueprint of Stark Tower and other important papers.

"What are you planning now Tony?" asked Pepper.

"Oh my beautiful girlfriend that is the question to ask right now isn't it?" I reply before kissing Pepper passionately. "My plan guys are to get capsicle and widow together. I mean honestly i believe we all seen sparks fly when we found them on the couch together."

"Yes i do Wish for Mr. Rogers and Lady Romanoff to be happy and comfortable like i am with Lady Sif back in Asgard." Replies Thor

"I agree everyone deserves Happiness," adds Bruce.

"Honestly Natasha is strong and believes she is bad but everyone deserves what we have, Right babe?" asked Clint.

"Right," replies Barbara with a Kiss.

"Okay guys so here is my plan," I smile. "We need to lock Natasha and Steve in a room together for a while, and see how it plays out. We can put speakers and Microphones so we can speak to them."

"Great idea but i need Pop tarts first." States Thor

"Figured you would say that, JARVIS bring in the pop tarts." I request and soon a huge platter of pop tarts appears in the middle of the table.

"Okay so Clint I need you to find the best room and install microphones, speakers and cameras in there but also make it impossible to get out of there," states Tony

"Got it," replies Clint as he pulls the blueprint closer.

"Good Thor and Bruce, you guys have to get Steve in the room. Knock him out if you need to."

"Okay," they both reply at the same time.

"Now Pep my sweet sweet Pep. I need you to get Natasha to the room for me," I say in a sweet voice.

"Are you crazy?! She could kill me," i can tell she is getting mad at me by the way her voice raises a level higher.

"She wouldn't do that."

"Fine I will do it But Stark you will pay for this," replies Pepper

"Sure thing Sweet thang," I smile more. "Now the plan begins guys, good luck!" 

Author Note: sorry guys it was short but it's a filler chapter so what do u think so far.


	5. Plan Goes to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything :( Thanks for those of you who commented!
> 
> WARNING!!! Self-Harm Mentioned

Tony's POV:

It has been a day since I told them my plan. Clint found a room on the third floor that would work perfect. So perfect that not even Thor and Mjolnir, his hammer, could get out! So today is the day that we put my plan to work. 

Thor is to get steve while my wonderful girl gets Natasha. Bruce made a medicine strong enough to knock them out even with the serum, but only if it comes to that. So my genius plan starts, mwahahahaha.

Steve's POV:

I am in the gym like I usually am since it helps to clear my mind. I need that now since I can’t stop thinking of how Natasha felt that night laying on my chest. 

"punch the bag Steve punch the bag you don't need to think about that" I tell myself.

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice Thor walk in.

"Hi Cap what's up," says Thor.

"Oh I am just training what are you doing down here?" I ask

"I wanted to know if you would like to accompany me to a room on the third floor." States Thor.

“Tony set you up to this didn't he? Oh well I am going to stay down here and train. Sorry Thor," I reply.

Thor starts to walk towards me and says "I am sorry, friend of America."

Then I feel a jab in my left arm and everything goes dark.

Natasha's POV:

I have been locked in my room at stark tower for a week so far. While I am here I constantly fight myself. The widow tells me Steve is no one except my commanding officer or captain and that love is for children. While the regular me says that Steve is perfect and kind and I actually might be falling for him. Every time I do this I make a slice in my arm with my knife. I have never did this before but I am in a desperate and new situation with fighting myself. A few of my cuts has healed but some are still there. As I reach for my knife there comes a knock at my door. I pull my sleeve down as I walk to open the door. At my door stands Pepper.

"Oh you look horrible Tasha," states Pepper

"Thanks a lot Pep," replies Natasha. "So what do you want?"

"Oh Director Fury wants a private meeting with you."

"Where at?"

"Second room third floor."

"Okay thanks Pepper."

"You are welcome Nat," says Pepper as she leaves.

I go change my shirt and brush my hair before making my way out of my room. When I get to the third floor it looked empty so I went to find the second room. When I get there and open the door I can’t believe what I see. Steve is passed out on the floor wearing a tight white t shirt so you see his perfectly defined abs and khaki pants.

"Steve! Steve! Are you okay? Someone help me!" I yell as I run over to him. Then I hear a loud click and I realize someone just locked us in here. Then I start to notice Steve starting to come to. Then I hear him moan something that sounded like my name and I am frozen to the spot.

"Natasha what are you doing here? What’s wrong?" asked steve as he looked around.

I recover enough from my shock to say, "We are locked in and I believe tony is behind this."

"Right you are Tasha," calls Tony over the speakers.

"What do you want Tony," I yell.

"Oh I want you guys to talk everything out so we can watch you two fall in love and you aren't until you do," explains Tony.

"Stark when I get out of here you better hope you are bullet proof," I say.

"That's impossible Tasha you don't have a gun on you," replies Tony.

" Oh really" I reply right before I pull out my gun and shoot all the cameras, microphones, and speakers. "Ugh I hate it in here."

"Don't worry I will get us out,"states steve as he runs at the door and hits it with his shoulder. 

"Ow that did not work" says Steve as he holds his shoulder.

"Great it is the room Fury had installed just incase Bruce hulked up and we needed somewhere to put him." I say as I remember the blueprints I memorized before I moved here.

"Great," says Steve sitting down.

2 Hours Later:

We have been sitting here in total complete awkward silence for the past two hours.

"So how was your week," asked steve as he tries to break the tension.

"Hard, Yours?" I asked

"Same," he replies.

Then I start to hear the hum of the heater in this room as I start to get warm. Stark must be trying to get us to take our clothes off. Without thinking I slide my sleves on my shirt up.

"Nat! What happened to your arm," questions Steve with Alarm.

"Oh this happened on that mission I took last month," I lie smoothly

"No it isn't you have some of my serum in you Nat so I know you heal fast. Those happened in the last few days," replies steve.

"How does he know," I think.

"I read your file Nat so so don't lie, and you haven't been out of your room in a week." States Steve.

"Okay I got desperate and I couldn't take it." I reply thinking "I can't believe I just told him that."

"So you cut yourself Natasha that is not good," Steve crouches down in front of me and takes my arm. "what was this because of" he asked as he looked into my eyes. Those baby blue eyes were piercing right through the barrier I built and I felt it start to crumble a little.

"I was mentally fighting myself because I think I might be falling for you." I say as I think "Dang! Just shoot me now. Why am I telling him this I should be stronger."

Steve takes my hand and he says," I am sorry I caused you so much pain Nat." His baby blue eyes filling with tears. As I wonder Does he really love me?

Steve's POV:  
I just found out Natasha, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, cut herself because she might actually be falling for me. I cannot believe I have that effect on her. My eyes starts to tear up as I hold her hand and think of how much pain I caused her.

Then she speaks up "Steve I … I …. I …"


	6. Truth

Chapter 5: Truth

Author Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :( 

Natasha's POV:

During this time in this room I am fighting with myself and I finally let one win. All I can think is "do I really believe this? Am I ready to say this? Will it hurt him if I say this? We both haven't spoken so I decide it is time to tell the truth. So I say, "Steve I...I…I….I love you." I cannot believe I just said that I am a total Idiot. He will never feel the same way he probably sees me as a heartless killer. Who would ever feel the same I mean he is the perfect kind Captain America and I am the Black Widow.

Steve's POV:

I cannot believe what I just heard. I can still here it replaying in my head. She looked so nervous and uneasy then in her beautiful, perfect voice she says, "Steve I...I…I….I love you." She just told me that she loved me and I am just sitting here like an idiot not saying anything. As soon as I recover from my shock from her words I take her in my arms and whisper, "I love you too Nat, you don't know how long I have wanted to hear you say that." My eyes start to tear up with tears of joy and soon I feel my shoulder getting a little damp from her tears.

"Shush, it is okay Nat just lay down and try to get some rest." I say rubbing her back.

"No," she replies sounding like a young child. "I have not been able to sleep since that night on the couch, I have nightmares without you."

"It is okay Nat I will always be here for you," I say as I was taken by surprise that I was not the only one that could not sleep without her.

I hesitantly kiss her head lightly before lying down on the floor and pull her down on top of me. As I lay there stroking her soft, fiery red hair I fall asleep.

Natasha's POV:

I just sit there waiting for his reply when he pulls me into his chest. He feels so warm and perfect. He surprises me when he whispers in my ear that he loves me too, and how he has waited for me to say that. I put my head on his strong shoulder when I started to feel my eyes starting to tear up. He tells me that everything will be fine and that I should get some sleep as he rubs my back. Honestly I can't sleep because every time I try I am just awakened by nightmares. I tell him no sounding like a baby and actually tell him the truth again. I am completely shocked when he whispers in my ear that he will always be here for me. He kisses me gently on the head and lays down on the floor pulling me with him. As we lay there he strokes my hair as he falls asleep. As I lay awake I think about how much has changed in the past hour with three simple words. Now that I told Steve the truth I cannot take it back and that frightens me a little. As I listen to the steady beat of Steve's heart I can't help but think this might actually be a good thing. Being childish feels amazing and I am starting to love this feeling.

Authors Note: thanks for reading guys the next few chapters might be short but I promise not to leave you hanging to long please review and tell me your favorite parts. :D


	7. Getting Out

Chapter 6: Getting Out

Author Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :(

Tony's POV:

Well my plan did not work out necessarily as planned Natasha shot out all my cameras, microphones, and speakers. Since that happened we decided to keep them in there for a while to see if it still works. So far we left them in there overnight and I am about to unlock the door in my iron Man suit of course. I mean Natasha is angry at me and she is armed with a gun I really do not want to die yet I am still young. So when Thor, Clint, Bruce and me finally opened the door we were all very surprised at what we saw. My plan worked!

Steve's POV:

I woke up to a loud click so I am assuming Tony is about to let us out. When the door opens their faces also show surprise then changes to very pleased. When I looked down I see a sleeping, smiling Natasha lying on my chest. I cannot help but blush when I realize her leg is wrapped around my waist. Soon I feel Natasha start to wake from her sleep.

"Good morning Steve," she says sleepily.

I watch as her eyes open and I say "Good morning my beautiful Nat."

She leans up and kisses my cheek before she realizes that our fellow avengers are standing open mouthed in the doorway.

"My plan worked it is a time to celebrate and drink all night," yells tony as he puts the face mask up on his Iron Man suit. "Congrats you two," he says as he leaves the room with the others following him.

"Good I need a drink," states Natasha as she stands up. She looks down at me and says, "I am so glad I told you the truth about how I feel Steve."

"I am too it is such a relief to know you feel the same way," I say as I get up from the floor.

"Let's go get some drinks," I say as I hold out my hand hoping she will hold it.

"Sure," she replies and to my delight takes my hand. As we walk down the hallway I cannot help but ask, " What exactly is our relationship now?"

"Whatever we want it to be," she answers.

"So what do you want?" I ask a bit curious.

Natasha's POV:

This is a very good question what do I want our relationship to be now? I give the answer that I want.

"I want to be more than just friends," I say with confidence.

He smiles showing his perfect teeth and says, "I would like that too."

As we walk down the hallway I cannot help but think that it finally happened I may be childish but this feels amazing.

Tony's POV:

I knew my plan would work but I wasn't expecting it to happen so fast. When we unlocked the door Cap was lying on the floor with Natasha's head on his chest and her leg wrapped around his waist. Because of this it is time to celebrate, I ordered a lot of alcohol and had JARVIS invite all our ladies. Steve and Natasha should be up any minute since they were right down stairs. Clint, Bruce and Thor are waiting on the delivery and the girls downstairs. I am up here waiting for the two lovebirds. Around this time they walk in the room holding hands.

"So are you two officially together?" I ask anxiously.

"Yes we are," replies Natasha.

I grin mischievously and think let the party begin.


	8. Party Time

Chapter 7: Party Time

Author Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :(

Tony's POV:

In the matter of 10 minutes I find out Steve and Natasha are officially together, happy faces! Also Clint, Bruce, and Thor come back with the alcohol and the girls. Who all knew the plan but they do not know the outcome yet.

"So why are we celebrating," asks Pepper

"Well Tony believes we must celebrate that me and Steve are together now," replies Natasha with annoyance.

"Oh my gosh, Nat that is so a reason to celebrate I am so happy for you two," shouts Pepper as she does a happy dance. Then Pepper turns to me and kisses me passionately, "you are such a genius Tony."

"Well I believe I told you that once before," I reply with a smirk.

Soon Thor runs to his room saying he has a surprise for a special occasion such as this.

Clint's POV:

Soon Thor comes back with a big bottle in each hand and says,"Asgardian Mead my friends at least 10 times stronger than any Midgardian alcohol, so let's party my friends! "

Tony places a bunch of glasses on the table; I grab one and yell, "Fill it up."

"Wait wait wait," yells Pepper, "we need at least one Avenger sober."

"I will I am captain," replies Steve. No way does he think he can get out of this party, he is the one that got Natasha to love someone so he needs to celebrate.

"No way," I say, "you have not even got drunk around us before we all want to see how you act when you're drunk. Plus you are the reason why we are celebrating so you will be drinking tonight."

"The serum makes getting drunk impossible, believe me I have tried," states Steve

"This is far more powerful than any you have tried friend of America." Claims Thor looking slightly upset seeing as Steve just doubted his Mead.

"Okay I will try but who is going to stay sober?" asked Cap

"I will," replies Bruce, "I do not want to risk the other guy."

"Okay so let's get this Party started," I yell as Thor finally fills my glass and I gulp it down.

Bruce's POV:

It has been two hours since everyone else has started drinking. Tony and Clint decided to keep with the Midgardian alcohol since neither of them have an enhanced metabolism that makes getting drunk difficult like the other Avengers. Natasha drinks a sip every now and then from Steve's glass but mostly drinks the regular stuff. Steve's serum could not withstand the Mead because Steve is totally drunk, and so is Thor. So far I made sure to lock up all the Iron Man suits, Steve's shield, Mjölnir, and any guns, knives, bows and arrows. Tony has JARVIS playing his party music, so the tower looks like a giant club. Tony and a very drunk Pepper are out on the dance floor dancing, or what looks like grinding, with each other. Soon Clint drags Barbara out there followed by Thor then Jane. Natasha and Steve are sitting on the couch. It looks as if she is trying to get Steve to go dance with her.

"No! Nat I do not know how to dance," slurs Steve

"I will teach you," replies Natasha.

"But that looks so inappropriate," Says Steve as he drunkenly points at Tony and Pepper.

"Come on Baby! It is time to celebrate, please dance with me," Begs Natasha.

"Okay," replies Steve, well this will be a night to remember.

Natasha's POV:

Steve finally agreed to dance with me, but I have to teach him. When we get near the others I tell him,"All you have to do is stand still with your hands on my hips and I will do the rest."

"Alright," replies Steve as he hesitantly grabs my hips. Soon I get to work rubbing against him when he says, "Nat this is so wrong."

"We do not have to dance to a fast song if you don't want to," I say

"Yes I would prefer that," replies Steve.

"Okay, JARVIS can you please play a slow song," I ask.

"Yes Madam," replies JARVIS. Soon a slow song comes on so I turn and put my arms around Steve's neck as we start to sway to the music.

"This feels perfect," replies Steve.

"Yea it does, and it's our first dance together. How about we make another first?" I ask

"Yea but what do you mean?" asked a slightly confused Steve.

As my answer I stand on my tip toes and with my arms make Steve lower his head down. Then I press my lips to his and it is a moment of pure bliss.

Steve's POV:

As I lean my head down Natasha puts her lips to mine. I suddenly sober where my head is clear and no longer dizzy. This feels amazing to have her in my arms with our lips pressed together. We break apart when Tony gives a big Whoop. I did not realize we were kissing that long.

"Yay for you two, now who wants Sex with the Captain." Asks Tony and I blush.

"Me," replies Nat. What is going on I am not that drunk? What does this mean? I think.

"Here you go Nat," says Tony as he hands her a glass. "But the other one has to wait for later when you two are alone." I blush bad as I realize what he is talking about, and all Natasha says is okay.

"What does that mean?" I start to think but soon Thor gets on the coffee table singing a song called "I'm sexy and I know it".

"Hey guys," yells a drunken Tony, "let's play Truth or Dare."

"Okay," replies Clint and Natasha.

"Oh great here we go again," I think.


	9. Truth or Dare

Author Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :( 

Steve's POV:

`We are all sitting on couches and chairs. I am sitting in a chair with Natasha perched so perfectly on the arm of it. Tony and Pepper are snuggled closely on the couch to my left, while Clint and his girl are the same way to my right. Thor and Jane are seated nicely on the couch across from me, and Bruce is sitting off to the side since Betty left early and he does not want to play.

"Who goes first?" asks Clint anxiously.

"Steve!" Proclaims Tony, "Truth or dare Cap?"

Well if I truth they will ask me personal questions I just do not feel like answering yet, and they will think there captain is weak and scared to take risk. So I say, "Dare!"

"Okay well this is going to be fun," states Tony with a smirk. "Well Cap I dare you to fiercely make-out with Natasha for 10 solid minutes."

"What no way," I shout this is not right.

"Well you have to Mr. Purity unless you want to wear whatever your fellow peers pick out for you for a month, so Bruce start the clock."

"Nat I am so sorry this is going so much faster than I expected." I apologize to the girl I love.

"No it is fine baby, I am ready we can do this," says Nat as, to my surprise, she slides herself onto my lap. She feels so perfect like a missing piece sitting there.

"I am about to make-out for the first time with none other than Natasha Romanoff," I think happily.

Natasha's POV:

As I tell Steve it is fine I slide onto his lap and wrap my legs around his waist. I cannot help but laugh when I hear his gasp of pleasure. When I finally put my lips to his I feel sudden warmth spread through my entire body. I open my mouth slightly and inch my tongue out to lick his bottom lip in question of entry. He opens his mouth in response and I explore his mouth with my tongue. We continue our kissing until the timer goes off. "Wow that was amazing Nat," Steve compliments a little breathless, and with a cute smile. I go back to my seat on the arm of Steve's chair trying to catch my breath.

"Alright, so who goes next?" Questions Clint.

"Let's go by couples so Tasha you are next!" Shouts Tony.

"Alright, I chose dare." I say without thinking I mean I am an assassin.

"Okay Pepper you get to give Tasha a dare." States Tony.

"Okay Tasha I dare you to," Pepper slurs, "be connected with Steve all night long."

"Okay," I reply this is way too easy all I have to do is hold his hand or something simple like that. So in response to the dare I slide back into Steve's lap and I giggle under my breath at the sound of his surprised/pleasurable gasp. "Next Tony."

"Dare," yells tony without a second thought.

"Okay Tony I dare you to give Pepper a week off of work and you have to run Stark industries all by yourself." I say

"Okay," says Tony as he turns to Pepper and says, "you have a week vacation, babe."

"Now Steve you dare Pepper." I say knowing Pepper in her drunken state will chose dare.

"Well Pepper I dare you to punch Thor," states Steve knowing that Thor will never harm Pepper even when he is drunk.

"Well come over here Pep," says Thor as he stands up from his seat.

Pepper goes over to Thor and punches as hard as she can and socks him right in the jaw. Thor busts out laughing claiming that it tickled.

"Clint you are next my friend so truth or dare." Booms Thor.

"Truth," says Clint and I know for a fact he doesn't trust Thor's dares.

"Is it true that you are jealous now that Steve and Natasha are together?" Asks Thor.

"A little because Nat is like my younger sister, so Steve I swear if you hurt her I hurt you." Replies Clint as he points and glares at Steve. I have trouble holding back a laugh because Clint thinks he can take on Steve.

"Well Barbs, truth or dare?" asks Jane

"Truth," Barbara replies.

"What are you the truth couple," shouts a drinking Tony

"Okay so is it true that you are willing to marry Clint right now?" Asks Jane

"Of course," replies Barbara. As I wonder if I could answer the same question about Steve.

"Alright Thor I dare you to hit Steve with Mjölnir." Dares Clint.

"Okay Bruce goes unlock Mjölnir," claims Thor. Bruce goes to do as Thor says and when he returns Thor holds out his hand and Mjölnir fly's right in it.

"I apologize Steve; this may break your bone." States Thor as I get off Steve's lap and grabs his hand. "Steve don't you do it."

"I must, go ahead Thor," says Steve as he holds out his arm. I grab it and yell, "No." I really do not want Steve to be injured.

"Nat it will be okay, I will be fully healed by morning, okay sweetie," replies Steve as he tries to calm me.

"I do not want you hurt, Steven Grant Rogers." I say sounding like a child.

"Well Natasha Alianovna Romanoff I cannot let my team members down." He replies using my full name. "Come on Thor."

I cannot watch so with the hand not gripping Steve's, as tight as possible, to cover my face. I finally uncover my face when I feel Steve drop and scream out in pain. I fall to my knees next to Steve; he has tears running down his cheeks so I kiss them away. "Bruce can you help him," I asks frantically.

"All I can do is put a brace on it," he replies.

"Okay let's do that," I say wanting to do anything to make Steve feel better.

"Okay," replies Bruce as he gets in the elevator to go get the brace.

"Steve, are you okay," I asks as I rub my thumb on his cheek.

"Yes I am now that you are here sweetie," replies Steve through gritted teeth. Bruce finally returned and put the brace on Steve's arm.

"Well let's get back to our game," says Steve as he rises from the floor.

"I do not think that is going to happen. Thor, Clint, Tony and the girls are passed out. So how about we head to bed." I point out

"Okay, I am a little tired."


	10. Second Chances

Author Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :( 

Steve's POV:

I wake up very confused to find Natasha in my bed and a brace on my arm. Suddenly all of my memory floods back and I remember our game of truth and dare, and Natasha's confession. That kiss was amazing but getting hit with Thor's hammer was very painful. As I start to remove the Brace Natasha wakes up.

"Good morning," she says with a kiss.

"Good morning sweetie," I reply with a smile.

"Oh, let me help you with that," she says as she starts to remove my brace. "Alright let's go get breakfast," she says with another kiss.

"Okay," I say as I follow her. When we get to the kitchen I see Bruce fixing breakfast, while Thor has his head down on the counter complaining of a hangover. Clint is still in his room probably sleep or spending quality time with Barbara. Tony is drinking coffee while wearing an Armani suit leaning against the counter.

"So did you get the other part of your drink last night?" he asks with a smirk and I blush.

"No," replies Nat as she starts fixing two cups of coffee.

"Well that sucks Mr. Purity is still pure," says Tony with a mock frown.

"Shush it Stark," I say.

"Okay, well I have to go finish my dare so later," says Tony as he leaves.

"Here is your cup sweetie," says Nat as she hands me my cup.

"Thanks, so do you want to watch a movie?" I ask.

"Sure, can we watch 'The Vow'," she asks sweetly.

"Never seen it so okay," I reply as we go start the movie.

"Do you ever wish that you could get a second chance," Nat asks halfway through the movie.

"No, but what would you do differently if you had a second chance." I ask

"I would have stopped working for SHEILD a long time ago," was her reply, and I felt a little hurt.

"But we met because of SHEILD and the Avenger initiative."

"I know that would be the only downfall,"

"Well, Nat please never leave me."

"I would never do that because for once I feel like I belong. I found love and I would never give that away. I love you."

"Good Because Nat I love you So much."

I lean in for a kiss when the Air vents give away and Clint falls right in front of us and we jump apart.

"Clint what are you doing."

"Fury needs us it is very important," Clint says as he grunts in pain and we jump up leaving the room quickly.


	11. Assignments

I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS wish I did the guys are sooooooo HOT.

Natasha's POV:

Steve and I automatically jump up to gear up.

"Car arrives in five minutes," shouts Clint as he gets up.

Ten minutes later the team is all suited up and on our way to the conference room. Steve stays close to me as I lead the others down the hall.

When we enter the room Fury is furiously yelling into a phone. "No, I don't care if they are in love. No more personal relationships in SHIELD! Tell them that if they don't follow orders they are gone."

Steve steps away quickly and quietly. Fury pockets the phone and turns around. "At least I know I don't have to worry about that with you all," jokes Fury.

Great just my luck.

"Take your seats," orders Fury and we all sit down quickly.

"We have an upcoming undercover mission and all of you will take part in it. That means you must me unrecognizable, meaning new hair colors, new names, new jobs. You have a week to know your cover which you will be given before you leave. You will be after a terrorist group located in Italy. Romanoff you are paired with Rogers. Barton you have the God. Banner you are in charge of Stark. No complaints, no changes, here are you covers, see you in one week." Fury passes the folders out and leaves.

I open Steve and mines folders to find James and Lily parks. A Newlywed couple on their Honeymoon. I will have blonde hair while Steve has dark brown. Shouldn't be too difficult.

"Okay team we will get back to the tower and discuss this," orders Steve.

When we get back Tony goes to his liquor cabinet.

"I get to be Chris Windborne, I am a photographer," says Tony.

"I am a scientist that just moved there by the name of, Michael Norton," replies Bruce.

"At least you aren't Sebastian and Tim Carter! We are a married couple that does pet photography!" yells Clint as he throws himself into a chair.

"I am not pleased to be wed to a man," replies Thor.

Tony laughs as he watches Thor make a displeased face.

"So what have you got?" Clint asks us.

"James and Lily parks, we are there on a honeymoon," answers Steve.

"At least you can bang each other without going against Fury's new rule," says Tony.

I roll my eyes as I grab Steve and drag him back to his room.

"We need to talk," I say.

To be continued…

A/N: What do you think should Natasha regret her love to Steve? Or will she just talk of the mission?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. The Talk

The TALK

Natasha's POV:

I dragged Steve back to his room knowing I need to discuss this whole situation with him. He looked a little surprised that I dragged him away from the team and into his bedroom.

"Look Steve I like you a lot I really do but you need to know something." I start.

"Nothing you say will make me feel any different about you," he interrupts. Hearing that made my heart beat twice as fast as if I was fighting for my life not standing and hearing a man show me how much he loves me.

"I am not good at this type of thing. I never felt this way before, not even a little bit. I think we should just forget about this feeling and move on." I watch as Steve looks heartbroken. "You heard what Fury said, and I want to keep my job I really do. I can't really do anything else. I know you don't like breaking the rules so I want to end this before it goes too far."

"Natasha, I am sorry you feel that way but it already has gone too far. I never felt so strongly about a girl not even Peggy. I will willingly break all the rules if that means I can be with you. I can't just forget about my feelings especially when we work so closely together. I am new to all of this too, but please at least give us a shot," he begs. I feel my knees go weak at his confession.

"But," I start.

"No Natasha, let's go tell him now let's confront Fury we are supposed to be the world's front line against everything, we risk our lives on the daily bases. Let's do this for our happiness."

"Fine but let's change first I rather you not be in the stars and stripes when you make that stand," I say giving in.

"I walk to my room and get dressed. I wear high heeled boots with my black jeans tucked in. With a red top and a leather jacket. I grab my gun before walking back to Steve's room. Steve waits for me outside his door wearing a tight white t-shirt and a pair of khaki pants.

"You ready?" he asks.

"Yeah, so what are we driving?"

"Well all I have is my motorcycle so we can always borrow one of Tony's." He replies.

"I love motorcycles!" I say excitedly, and he chuckles. "What?"

"It's just kind of funny how someone who seems so vicious acts likes a child at the mention of a motorcycle," he responds and I playfully hit him.

"Don't laugh at me," I say firmly.

"Sorry Ms. Natasha," he responds. I would have said something back about what he called me but we arrived at his bike. "I only have one helmet so you can get it," he says going to a cabinet and pulling out a Harley Davidson helmet.

"Thanks, can you help me put it on?" I ask trying to get him closer. He helps me hook it and I quickly steal a kiss.

"If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask," he says before going in for a longer more passionate kiss.

He goes and gets on the bike and I hop on behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. He starts it and we head off to where we can board the helicarreir.

Once we arrive on the helicarreir I go straight to Fury's office. I barge in on him doing paper work. "Agent Romanoff may I help you?" he asks looking kind of shocked at my sudden appearance with Steve right behind me.

"We need to speak to you sir," Steve replies politely.

"I told you no complaining Rogers, no matter how much you hate working that closely with Romanoff."

"It's not that Sir," Steve says simply.

"Then what is it, I don't have time for your problems."

"It's about your policy with no personal relationships."

"Who do you know that's having a personal relation with another agent?" Fury asks. It is funny how he has yet to see one of his best agents is dating another one. "Is it Romanoff and Barton?"

"No Sir I am not with him," I answer. Because Clint's with Agent Bobbi Morse, I want to say but I don't.

"Then who is it?" he asks getting agitated with us.

"Well sir it is the Widow and I," Steve answers.

I can see the anger in nick's face. He reaches for his comm, "Agent Hill you are in charge of the ship I am going out for a little while," he says while he stands up.

"Come on, we need to talk away from the spies I have here," he says walking out the door and we follow.

We end up in a small dinner in a secluded part of town. We sit at a booth in the corner and Steve slides in beside me and grabs my hand beneath the table. Fury slides in across from us. A waitress with dark hair and a big smile comes over. "What can I get you guys to drink?"

"A vodka, "I say and the girl looks nervous.

"She will take a coffee, so 2 coffees and a tea," Fury says.

"Your usual plain black coffee and did you want some fries?" the waitress asks. Oh my Fury has a regular at a dinky little dinner.

"Yes, Alisa that will be nice but make it two fries please," Fury says.

Once she walks away I give an evil little smirk, "Come here often I assume."

"Yes it's nice here for when I need privacy," Fury responds. "Now about you two, I do not like this at all."

"Sir, we would like to let you know this will not affect our work," Steve says.

"Really, you think so." Fury starts. "If she was sent on a mission to get Intel from a guy by seducing him to get answers, you will allow that?"

"It's not his choice sir, it's mine and maybe I choose not to continue that type of work and I stick with undercover and big jobs." I respond knowing that Steve is against what Fury just said.

"Look guys we don't have time for this lovey dovey crap you have right now. You will get over it eventually and when the relationship falls apart and you refuse to work together what are you going to do?"

"Say it doesn't fall apart do you expect us to work and try to hide our feelings for one another?" Steve asks.

"That's exactly what I expect from you two," Fury says.

"Fine then I guesses I quit," Steve says. "I know other government agencies want me and they don't bother with my personal life." I am completely blown away by his move. He is willing to quit his job over me.

Fury just looks a little surprised but fixes his self. "Fine if that's what you want, now Ms. Romanoff I believe you have paper work to do."

"Yes sir," I say before Steve and I leave. Once we are outside I slap Steve's arm.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asks.

"You quit your job over me? How could you?" I say.

"I would give away anything to have you," he says cheesily.

"Steve I got to go but we will talk when I get back to the tower," I say before kissing him quickly and walking off.

Steve's POV:

She walks away gracefully from me. I just gave up a job for her but I would do it again. I mean money isn't a problem I still have some left from my bank account before I went in the ice. Just imagine the interest I gained over those years.

Now I don't have to be at SHEILD training recruits I can really see the new world. I walk back to where my motorcycle is and I head back to the tower.

I take the elevator to my floor and go grab my sketch pad. I decide to sketch the image that won't leave my mind.

It's of Natasha as I put the helmet on her head. I start by sketching the bliss full expression on her face. Then I sketch her face and frame it with her vivid red curls. The look of a slightly too big helmet on her head. My fingers strapping it on, then I go into more details. Like her long eyelashes, and the slight smile playing on her plump lips. Suddenly a knock comes from my door.

I get up placing the sketch under my pillow. I open the door to find Clint Barton at the door.

"Suit up, SHEILD called in the avengers," he says before rushing off.

I hurry to suit up again for the second time today. I grab my shield on the way out the door. We all meet in the living room except for Natasha who is still at work. We board the helicopter and it takes us to the helicarreir. We go quickly to the conference room to be briefed.

I walk in and spot Natasha before I even look for Fury.

"Roger's you aren't supposed to be here," Fury says.

"Well Sir, you called in the Avengers and I am their leader," I answer.

"Not anymore, you quit shield so you are no longer an Avenger, please exit the perimeter."

I see the look of shock on everyone's face before I turn to walk away.

I never thought it would come to this. I lost my team and my job in one day.

I get a ride home and I go change. I put my suit in the very back of the closet before going to order a Brooklyn style pizza. I sit home doing nothing, except going to the gym for the next week. I receive no update on my team except what I hear on the news. The news stopped that story two days ago though.

I thought nothing of it until I heard JARVIS the next day.

"Mr. Rogers, Agent Coulson is here on urgent business."

"Let him up," I say quickly.

Coulson stands in front of me not 10 seconds later.

"It's the team," he starts.

To Be Continued…


	13. Problems

Authors Note: Please excuse all grammar mistakes not everyone is a english genius my friends. 

Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters 

Steve's POV:

I jump to my feet once coulson mentions my team. 

It has been a while since the story was even spoke of on the news or anything. The only info I could catch on the news was that the Avengers were needed in Russia and nothing else was said. I come to realize that i have not spoken yet in my haze and i look up at coulson. "Is Fury going to allow me to pick up this mission?"

Agent Coulson nods, "Yes but he has requested for you to work with a team he just assembled from who he managed to find on such short notice"

I nod and rush to suit up as quick as possible before i join Coulson in the living room once again and grabs my shield as we walk to the elevator. I watch the numbers increase as we pass each floor as Coulson leans against the wall of the elevator.

"So who am I working with? Anyone I know?"

"I am not authorized to share that information with you, Fury wants to talk to you before he can confirm you are capable to work with them." 

"Can you atleast tell me what happened? Have you informed their spouses? Betty, Pepper, Sif, Bobbi?" I knew that i could list Clint's girlfriend because Coulson has been like a father to both him and Natasha.

"I was allowed to inform those that Fury allowed, or in other words just the ones that could help. Of course Bobbi knows since she is an Agent." 

I sigh, " I am sorry that Natasha and I…" I start, but coulson cuts over me.

"Do not apologize, you both deserve this and I am glad that she chose you. Nick will get over it eventually and you will be able to come back to work." Coulson says with a small smile I notice once I glance his way. 

The elevator dings and opens up to show a SHIELD issued helicopter waiting for us on the helipad. I make my way towards it as i crouch and get settled in the copters as Coulson holds his tie in place as he gets in the co pilot seat. It only takes us a few minutes to land on the helicarrier and I notice Fury standing a few yards away waiting for me. I walk to him and stands in front of him and clicks my shield onto my back 

"Director Fury" I greet. 

"Rogers, nice of you could join me." He says as he glares at me with his one eye. 

"Care to tell me what this is about sir?"

"The Avengers have been captured and i want a team there to extract them from the enemy's compound. Though I am sure the team could handle it without you but i need you there for the press when we have to clean this mess up. Now I want you to put this crap with Romanoff behind you and step up as a leader if not you can leave." 

I shake my head. "Fine, I plan on starting my own protection agency and once that is up and running i plan to open it up to shield agents and other heros. Charles Xavier and his team also Reed Richards have decided to help out." 

Nick looks shocked, "Fine, you can come back but i don't want this relationship of yours to mess up the team." 

"It won't" "Okay, you can come back but the moment i see that this relationship is messing up your performance or hers then i will set Natasha with my HQ in China, Got it?"

"Yes Sir"

Clint's POV:

I wake up to my head pounding and every part of my body was sore beyond compare. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the dark and damp cell that i was lying in. I look around, with no recollection of how i got here, I notice that there are two other people in the cell with me. I crawl closer to the figures and notice that one is Tony and he is slowly waking up and the other is Natasha who is still passed out. 

Tony groans and rubs his head and eyes. "What in the Hell is going on" He says loudly compared to the silence before.

I hush him quickly before he whispers, "What happened?" 

I shrug before i wince and realize that my shoulder is dislocated. "I can't remember everything is a bit fuzzy, but we need to stay quiet," 

I whisper. I look around more before i see that Thor and Bruce are in another cell that seems to be remodeled to be stronger and Hulk proof. 

Thor looks up at me and points down the hallway before covering his mouth to motion we need to stay as quiet as possible. We wait a few minutes until i hear the slam of a solid metal door. 

Thor speaks up, "Okay it's okay to speak just try to keep it low friend." 

"Okay, now who remembers what in the heck happens?" I ask. 

Tony speaks up, "We were taken by russians, all i remember is Natasha telling us to be careful and i turned and something went off and we all woke up here. This wouldn't have happened if Steve wouldn't have quit, I can't believe he just quit on us."

A small voice speaks up in the back and it took me awhile to recognize it as my partner's. "He quit because of me, Fury wouldn't let us date and work together, so he quit. I am sorry i cost us our lives because i was weak and wanted to be loved." 

"We are not dead yet my lady, so you have nothing to apologize for," Thor speaks up. 

Natasha scoffs and shakes her head, "You don't know who you are captured by yet, these men i have watched personally destroy so many strong men and turn them into monsters."

I gasp at the same time as the big metal doors slam open and 6 men come stomping in and stop in front of are cell with a disgusting smirk.

"Good to see you again Natalia," the biggest man said with a thick Russian accent. The man motions and before i know it there are two men barging in the room and they grab Nat by her hair and start to drag her out. 

Tony and I jump up to fight the men before i hear two gunshots and I feel a terrible pain sliced through my back as Tony lets out a cry. I fall to the dirty ground as they drag Nat away and Thor shouts threats through the bars and the man turns and shoots his arm since he was covered in armor. 

Now the only three men awake here are shot and injured and I lay there in pain as i come to the realization who those men are. "Red Room"


	14. New Team?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

 

Steve's POV:

Nick Fury leads me into a conference room that is located right off the main bay of the Helicarrier and I can already hear some talking and I am a bit on edge having to work with a new team. Fury opens the door and lets me in as i observe the people in the room.

I see a man in a solid red and black suit and he was the one that was doing most of the talking. Then there was the woman he was talking to who was a blonde in a black and yellow suit and she had a habit of just floating a few inches off the ground. Then sitting at the conference table with their heads close together were a small pixie like woman with short hair and a man I recognized as Hank Pym.

Coulson speaks up. "Two have not arrived yet but they are being flown in from New Mexico as we speak. ETA is 10 minutes." I nod in understanding as i see everyone look up at me.

"Oh My GOSH! I could just die right now, I wont but i could." The man in the red mask and suit walk up to me and starts to fiercely shake my hand and gives a crazy laugh, "My name is Deadpool and i am like your biggest fan."

The woman, his companion, walks up behind him and offers her hand and i shake it. "My name is Ms. Marvel."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Marvel," then I look to the clearly insane man, "and you as well Deadpool."

They both return to their conversation on the other side of the room before the small pixie woman walks to me gracefully tugging Hank along behind her.

She shakes my hand with a smile, "My name is Janet Pym also known as wasp, and this is my Husband Hank." I smile and nod as I shake Hank's hand.

"My name is Hank Pym I am a scientist, I work with Tony and Bruce in the labs on occasion as does my wife. It is nice to meet you and I am glad we were chosen to help assist the Avengers. Shall we take a seat?" I nod and take a seat across from them at the table and we talk for a while and I must admit that they are extremely nice people.

Ten Minutes Later:

The conference room door opens again and I look up to see Coulson leading in Lady Sif and Thor's Brother Loki, and i jump up and raise my shield.

"What in the heck is Fury thinking?!"

Sif looks at me and motions for me to put down my shield which I don't. "It is not Fury's doing, but it is Thor's mother Frigga. She believes that Loki has changed and I have been training him and watching him since he has returned and I believe he has too. So I brought him along to help rescue Thor and your other Midgardian friends Captain."

I strap my shield back onto my back, "Fine, but I don't think I can trust him completely until I have visible evidence that he has changed."

"I understand completely, he will be equivalent to a field healer on this mission and if need be, he has a few tricks up his sleeve to help us out." I turn my eyes on Loki and notice that his eyes are looking down.

Coulson walks in and I notice the distance that he positions between him and the man responsible for his 'death'. "Take a seat everyone it is time to be debriefed," he tosses some thick files onto the table. "Here are the files on each of your comrades read them on the way to the mission so you know the capabilities and weaknesses of the men and women around you."

I notice the names stamped on the front and I reach for the one with the name Ms. Marvel on it.

"Also," he begins to pass out folders to the individual, "Here is the mission folder. You will be going into Russia to rescue the Avengers, SHIELD has located them to be in an underground bunker of sorts that has been known to belong to the KGB. We believe it to be the work of Red Room, we do not know how they managed to take the Avengers out so be careful. Your plane leaves in an hour so suit up and start finding a way to work as a team."

Soon after Coulson walks out I begin to read the report. I do know that Red Room was an organization who tried to recreate my serum and I know it was used on Natasha to make her the Black Widow. I am worried to know that the men that can destroy her just by her thoughts, have her and the rest of my team somewhere in Russia with them. I put the folder down as I start to read Ms. Marvels report.

I am startled for a second when I hear a cup hit the table beside me and I look up to see Janet. "Here I made you a cup of coffee, you look like you are having a tough time."

I smile slightly and thank her as i take a sip of the coffee she made me.

"If you want I can just summarize those files for you real quick, I know most of the people in here with the exception of the two Asgardians," She gives me a smile and I smile back. She has a unique personality for her to be a Hero, to the point she can make anyone feel a bit better just with a smile.

"Thank you that would be helpful if you don't mind ma'am."

She takes a seat in the chair beside me. "Okay well Hank has the ability to grow and shrink as he pleases, he also is capable to communicate with ants using a helmet that he created. I on the other hand can only shrink but i also may sprout wings and I can shot wasp stings from my wrist. Ms. Marvel can fly and shoot energy bursts from her hands and she also has enhanced strength. Last is Deadpool possesses a superhuman healing factor and many of Deadpool's natural physical attributes have been enhanced, Deadpool's agility and reaction time are superior to those of even the finest human athlete."

I lean back in my chair and rubs my face, "That is a lot to remember."

"Its okay, we don't expect you to remember all of that right away. Besides we are only your team for one mission by the end of it you will probably never have to work with us again." I feel her pat my shoulder as she stands up and walks back to Hank.

I sigh as I stand and stretch out my muscles and I see Loki walk over. "I have come to apologize for my behavior in New York, let's just say i was not my true self. I hope that if you may begin to trust me that so will Thor. If not All-father will make me return to Asgard and live the rest of my life in a cell." Loki sighs softly as his eyes shift around to the others and Sif. "Please at least give me a chance to prove i have changed."

"Fine, I will try, but if you pull any tricks during this rescue I will not be willing to provide another chance."

"Yes sir Captain America."

I nod and walk out into the bay and Coulson comes up beside me. "Hello, how is it going in there?"

"This is going to be a long mission, I just hope it will be a successful one. I hope they can all come back and just heal and just be okay."

I feel coulson pat me on the back, "I am sorry to say this but you know they won't all be ok, Natasha will probably come back completely broken, she will try to push everyone away and there is no telling what else she will try."

I let my head drop down in defeat since i know that everything he says will be true. "I know.."

"Well come on let's go get the others so we can go get your friends."

Clint's POV:

I sit curled up in the corner of the cell with Tony laying on the floor trying to not move so he won't bleed anymore. I dont care that i am shot i do not feel pain i just feel numb. All i can hear is Natasha screaming in pain through the thick metal door.

I stayed curled up as i feel the blood slowly leak from my wound, but i can not bring myself to care. Because now i finally see that we are all going to die, this is a hopeless fight in which we don't stand a chance.

"I give up."


	15. Success or Fail?

AN: Okay ladies and gentlemen I apologize in advance for my lack of a good battle. 

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Janet's POV: Soon after the captain walks out the intercom comes on requesting everyone going on the Avenger Rescue mission to proceed to the quinjet bay and be ready to leave in 5 minutes.

"Come on Janet," my husband says as he stands up and offers his hand. "Time for our first rescue mission," I smile and take his hand as he pulls me to my feet and we follow Deadpool and his companion to the bay.

Once we walk in we are pointed to a quinjet that is ready to leave and we board carefully one by one, I honestly don't think I will ever get used to boarding one of these. My husband follows right behind me and we take our seats nearest the cockpit while Deadpool and ms. Marvel head for the seats near the back and Sif and Loki sit between us and them. I sit quietly holding Hank's hand while we wait and the others whisper among themselves. Not long after that the Captain sits across from my husband and I.

"Hey," I greet him quietly as i watch his hand run over his shield.

Steve looks up at me with a small smile, "Hello Janet, sorry my mind tends to wander a lot lately."

I smile back, "That is okay, how are you doing?" "I am okay, really ready to get there and get my team back. They are my family and I need them back," Steve looks back down at his shield.

"I understand that a little, Hank and I have never been apart of a close knit team but I know that if I lost him I would in the same position as you."

Steve continues to wipe his shield clean until we are 10 minutes from the drop off point.

Steve stands up and slicks his very polished shield onto his back and grabs the rail running along the top of the jet to keep his balance. "Okay so we have 10 minutes until we reach the drop off point and once we are there we will go out in pairs. I will go first, then Deadpool and Ms. Marvel, Loki and Sif then Lastly Janet and Hank will follow. We dont know how many are down there but we will have to make plans from there. Shield located the team in the lowest level of the compound and no one is expecting us. We will infiltrate as fast as we can without making mistakes. Thank you for joining me on this mission I wish you all the best of luck." By the end of Steve's speech we were already above the landing zone and the back of the plane opens up and Steve is the first to jump without a parachute and i jump up startled.

"He went without a parachute!" Deadpool chuckles as he stands near the edge with his chute on "He does that all the time he will be fine," With that Deadpool backflips out the plane as Ms. Marvel zooms out after him.

Next Sif and Loki stands, "He is a weird one." Sif smirks before loki and her teleport from the plane.

Hank stands beside me as he puts on a parachute, "all right meet you down there." Hank walks to the edge and jumps as i follow soon after shrinking to my wasp form and let my wings pull out. The wind catches my wings and slows me down and I land on hanks shoulder as I stay this small. The entire team is standing in nearly 2 feet of snow in a clearing in the woods and Captain America steps forward.

"Okay we are a mile south of the compound and the woods surround it so we should be able to circle around and figure out how many men we will have to worry about. Once we get in I am going to need you Loki and Hank to get the injured ones out, and Ms. Marvel will protect you with that while the others clear the path out."

I fly off of Hank and land beside him normal sized, "When we get to the Compound I can zoom in and get the layout locate the Avengers and come back with the report so we know how many are injured."

Captain nods. "Good idea but will your comm shrink with you so you can keep in contact while you do that?"

"Yes it will, I specially designed her suit with a built in comm unit that shrinks with her after a few difficult missions in the past," Hank speaks up.

"Okay good we have a plan now can we get this stupid hike over with before i have to regrow some toes!" Deadpool speaks up as Ms. Marvel chuckles.

"Yes I agree," Steve says as he silently leads the way through the woods. We trek for what seems like hours before we start to see lights ahead of us and we all move to begin moving from behind one tree to behind another.

"Alright wasp you go ahead and be careful tell us if you need us and we will start fighting through." I nod before shrinking and zooming towards the building noticing the tall fence that deadpool could easily cut through and beyond that only two guards at the front door which was left open.

"Big fence that can easily be broken, and two men by the front door." I slip in over the mens head into an open floor that was completely empty and i look around till i see the stairs on the right.

"First floor is completely empty, staircase is on the right." I zoom down the staircase and pass only one man on the way down. I stop to look through the window of the first floor i reach to see what looks like a medical bay before i keep going reporting my findings until i reach the next, and final, floor. Behind the final door I see two men sitting in a lounge across from a thick metal door while they watch a screen where a woman with vivid red hair is being tortured. I take a closer look to see the woman is Natasha and I gasp.

"What happened Janet?!" I hear my husband on the other end of the comm. "Hank we need this to be quick your best bet would be to teleport directly into the compound. I don't see any men here so they have to be upstairs meaning they can see everything." I tell him making sure to leave out the Natasha torture part so Steve won't go on a rampage. I can hear the others discuss before they ask where the best location to land will be. "Staircase on the lowest floor." As soon as im done talking i turn around to see the team appear out of no where.

"Where are they?" SIf whispers.

"I believe they are through the thick door across from where those men are I couldn't get in without being noticed."

"Oh I can get us in if you are willing to let me unalive some people," Deadpool says and i can hear the smirk in his voice.

Captain shakes his head "do we have another way?"

"Look Captain, these people are ruthless killers so they deserve this plus you don't know what they did to your team so we need to act now," Ms. Marvel spoke up.

"Fine deadpool go ahead and make it as quiet as possible please we don't need to attract to much attention." Deadpool smiles and silently open the door and draws his weapons as he gets closer to the men, in a split second he uses his swords and the men slump in their seats and he waves at all of us and we all go in and i notice the television suddenly turns off and i look around to notice Loki's wink and i smile slightly with relief.

Ms. Marvel walks towards the heavy door, "Are we ready?" Captain takes the initiative and pulls the door open easily and we all file in, Hank being the last made sure to stay by the door to keep watch.

Loki POV:

We approach the last two cells in this room since all the others were empty and everything was silent except for the sound of our walking in the echoing room. Captain was infront of us with the wasp woman by his side and he looks right while she looks left and she gasps loudly and I curiously look in the cell she has found.

The two occupants of this cell were so thin and frail and even very bloody and it took me a while to recognize Barton and Stark in the back of the dim cell. I look across to the other cell looking for my brother and i notice that Sif is as well. I see Thor with his hair in tangles and blood covering his arm as he sits against the wall in their cell and banner is huddled in the back corner.

"Thor," Sif gets closer to his cell. "What has happened to you all?"

I notice the captain move closer to the other cell and talks quietly to both of his comrades in their while Thor tells sif of what has happened and he has yet to notice me.

"Hello Thor," I speak up once he is done talking and i see his eyes double in size as he stands up.

"Father let you come down? What did you do to make him do that? I tried so many times before Loki."

"I guess it helps the father wishes for the future king of asgard to be rescued and will allow anything to get you back," I say in a dull voice and Sif glares at me.

"I have been training Loki and the All father noticed and allowed him to join me in missions such as this." Sif speaks up and Thor smiles.

"Now how do we get them out of the cell so Loki can begin to transport those who need healing?" the small pixie woman asks looking at the captain who is pale and dead silent.

Steve still does not move so the same little woman walks to him and asks what is wrong and i notice before he speaks that the red headed woman is missing from the group.

"Nat," he chokes out.

"Lord Steven, the men, Lady Natasha knew these men and they dragged her out. Lord Tony and Clint along with myself tried to stop them but we all were wounded."

Wasp shrinks down to a bug and flies into the cell with the two unconscious men and gave a small shriek. "Captain they need help right away the amount of blood they have lost so far they will die soon."

The Captain stands up and orders Ms. Marvel to blast open the cages and I hurry towards both men and grab them and teleport them outside the compound into the woods before hoisting them up and marching to the jet in the clearing.

Janet POV:

We all watch Loki disappear and then Hank calls out to us that we have visitors and i swear I can see Sif smile out the corner of my eye.

Sif walks over to the door beside Hank as the others move slowly forward. Sif pushes open the large door and we can hear the conversation until you hear a muffled yet gargled scream from both men and Thor chuckles as he lifts up Banner. "That's my lady."

Deadpool walks out, "That's no fair she got to hurt more people than me." Ms. Marvel laughs as we all walk out and i grab Hank's arm knowing he hates conflict especially one that is so bloody.

Steve clears his throat, "Okay, we need to find Natasha, Thor you and Banner go back to the jet thats in the clearing about a mile from here be quiet and careful their are two guards out front but im sure you can handle them."

Thor nods, "Fine, if i must but I also need to find Mjolnir, but I will have Loki travel with me to find it." Thor walks off to the stairs carrying the still unconscious Dr. Banner.

"Alright split up to search and use the comms when you find her, Sif and Janet take the floor above us, Deadpool and Marvel you have the floor above that and Hank and I will start off down here." I turn to the asgardian after kissing my husband and I lead her up the stairs while Deadpool and Ms. Marvel teleport there.

Sif and I head up the stairs quietly but the minute we walk through the door we were surrounded.


	16. Containment

A/N: HEYYYYYY! okay so I could really use some reviews I don't care if it's just a good job or way to go. I am sorry i seem desperate for reviews but i just really could use at least one or two reviews for a chapter.

Chapter 15: Containment

Janet's POV:

I wake up to a throbbing sensation in my head and I feel a awkward stone sticking in my back as I lay on a shockingly cold floor. I open my eyes and all I see is darkness before my eyes adjust and I see a dark ceiling above me. I sit up and I feel someone help me sit up and I look over to find Sif. "You hit your head pretty hard, you have been unconscious for a while i was starting to worry little one."

I hold my head with one hand, "Yeah, I can tell. Thanks for helping me up." Sif helps sit me up against the wall and she sits beside me.

"Are you okay?" I hear a girl with a weird accent but I don't see her until she moves a little closer. "I am sorry my name is Wanda and this is my brother Pietro."

The young girl with brunette hair stood beside her white haired brother and they looked so frail and Sif waves them over. "Come on, Janet won't hurt you."

The two move closer and sit in front of us. "Why are you here? When did they capture you?"

Wanda looks at her hands, "We are special and they captured us because of our abilities, we have been here for a while."

Sif sits back, "While you were out Janet I have been trying to figure a way out and i have been talking to them."

"We did not realize when you were thrown in here that you were special too, we thought that they stole you from a village to train you to be like a widow." Pietro spoke up quietly.

"Actually we are heroes, hard to believe seeing as how easily we were captured." I smile lightly and go to stand up before falling back from a sharp pain in my head and ankle. "Great i have a broken ankle, that means whenever we escape i'm a liability to you all."

"Well we haven't found a way out but once we do i am sure we can find a way to get you out of here." Wanda speaks up.

I sigh loudly before i hear a loud clang and suddenly 3 men appear in front of our door and i can just tell they are bad news.

Steve's POV:

"Captain Rogers, we have taken Banner, Barton and Stark to the nearby hospital to be helped and we left agents there and we are on the way to pick up the two Gods and we will be waiting in the clearing." The pilot says over the comm and I respond so he knows i heard as I continue to search down here with Hank.

"Marvel and Pool to America Over," I hear deadpool say with a laugh.

"Go ahead Deadpool."

"Marvel and I are checking in, this floor is clear, we only had to injure a few men, we are about to start interrogating."

"Okay, get some valuable answers."

Hank and I are walking in a different hallway but we still haven't come across anything or anyone.

"Steve, something doesn't feel right." I look over to Hank and he looks worried.

"What do you mean Hank?"

"Janet and I have been partners for nearly 4 years, we have been married almost a year and a half. I have come to know the feeling of something being off with Janet when we are separated on missions. This is one of those times, it is giving me a headache." Hank looks in one of the rooms as he talks. "Plus we have not had an update from them yet, but we have been given updates from everyone else."

"You are right, we should check in on them." I stop suddenly when I hear a loud groan from the room at the end of the hall. "That can not be good," I grab my gun that is strapped to my thigh.

I see Hank tense up and readies himself as we move silently towards the door. "I think we found something teams, standby."

I kick the door open swiftly with my shield raised and gun up as I am ready to fire as i take in what is going on. There are two men around a bed of sorts and i can hear a woman groaning in pain. The two men look around and one throws a knife at us and i raise my shield as ant man shrinks down swiftly to dodge the knife. One runs at me while the other runs at Hank and we both take them both down before I move towards the table while Hank checks to make sure the man he attacked was not dead.

I quickly move to stop the blood on the woman's abdomen without looking up at her and i don't look up at her until I hear a groan of one word, my name.

Hank moves to help me stop the bleeding while i move up to her head, "Natasha," I choke out taking in her form. She is thin and bruised all over she has a black eye, and deep cuts all over her face and torso. She is shaking and is a ghostly pale and I notice her body going into shock. "Baby, stay with us please baby stay with us."

"Steve I hate to disturb you but we need to move her, call in backup so we can get her to a hospital."

I activate my comm with my blood covered hand, "Guys we need backup immediately, Piolet get me Loki and as many agents as you can." I turn around to see Hank trying to wrap Natasha's abdomen, and i rush over to help him.

Wanda's POV:

The men stand in front of the cell and I back up quickly as pietro holds my hand and slides back with me. These men are the ones who attack me everyday, I have scars that won't heal before more are added. These men were the ones that hurt me and experimented on me everyday.

As I am backed against the wall the men unlock the door and as they move to take a step inside a sword comes through two of their chest from their back and the fall over dead while the other was already dead. Once they fall I look up to see a man dressed in all red to be their killer. He smiles as he removes his sword and flicks the blood off of them and it splatters on the floor in front of us.

"Hello ladies, and dude." The guy quirks his head to the side as he looks towards my brother and I. "Hmm, we were sent to find you two," he points at Sif and Janet. "Well, today is your lucky day I, Deadpool, shall help you all escape!"

Sif stands up, "Janet can't walk her ankle is broken and by the look of her abdomen she may have bleeding of the insides. Ms. Marvel can take her and fly out of here and I will teleport with you Deadpool, and the children can escape and probably beat us to the front door."

"Aye milady," Deadpool bows and pretends to remove a hat he doesn't have. "We are in luck that this building has been cleared of guards then."

"Good, now Pietro you need to take your sister to a clearing about a mile south of here and there will be a jet waiting. Wait for either Sif or me before entering because SHIELD is funny about straglers." Janet tells us and my brother nods as i sit in shock. We are finally getting out of here after years in cells we can finally go to New York and hopefully find something new there.

A lady dressed in black and yellow, with blonde hair comes in and picks Janet up with ease and I feel my brother stand up. "Wanda, I will have to carry you, I don't know any other way to not hurt you."

I nod and my brother picks me up and all I feel is wind as i close my eyes until we come to an abrupt stop. "How do you feel sister?"

"I am fine, just waiting for my stomach to calm down."

A few minutes later Sif and Deadpool appear beside us and I notice we are at the edge of a clearing where a jet is waiting. Sif walks a head and is talking to a man in a black business suit and he looks very out of place. My brother and I move forward as Deadpool stands to wait for Ms. Marvel.

"Wanda, Pietro, Hi my name is Agent Coulson. I work for SHIELD, and intelligence agency, and the Avengers. I want to ask you a few questions once we get you in the jet and make sure everything is fine okay?"

"Yes, sir as long as you can get us away from this prison." Coulson nods and leads us onto the jet and I see a blonde man wearing red and black run out to meet Ms. Marvel and Janet.

We sit down inside as the man in the red and black walks in carrying Janet and lays her on the stretcher that is off to the side. "Coulson tell the pilot that we need to stop at that hospital, Janet is having some major internal bleeding and we need to get those to checked out."

"Of course Hank, that was already on my to do list because I am sure Sif would like to check on Thor as well."

Sif sits down across from us as Ms. Marvel and Deadpool walk in the back talking quietly as the door shuts.

Thor's POV:

We are all waiting in a Hospital in nearby Finland, atleast I think thats what the healers said. Loki and I sit in the waiting room as I am being healed by my brother. Since we have been here both Barton and Stark have been put in a recovery room and Banner is still not awake. I seen another stretcher get rushed in and I noticed Steve chasing behind it until they shut the doors and wouldn't let him in. Steve is pacing now but he still talks to Loki and I about the mission.

As we sit in the waiting room and steve continues to pace I hear another Jet land. The first to enter is another stretcher followed by Hank and Steve goes to meet him. I stand up once I see Sif and I run straight to her picking her up in a tight embrace.

"Thor let me go, I can't breath." I set Sif down as she smiles, "good to see you are okay you big oaf."

I can hear Loki chuckle as I lead Sif to come and sit beside us.

We talk quietly about asgard for a few hours before one by one others start to join us.

First Hank joins us once he heard that janet was okay, then Bruce when he woke up, the two weird twins that Sif and Janet found, and finally Steve once Natasha was out of surgery.

Steve sits in the seat beside Hank, "Stupid visiting hours."

Hank nods, "I know, I wish they would let us see them but i guess we are stuck here until the morning."

We all lean back in our chairs and wait for morning, some of us sleeping other just staying awake and watching the clock.

A/N: Wheww another Chapter down and everyone is safe and sound!

The next chapter will be more of a time skip so they are all recovering back in New York. There will be more couple FLUFF!


	17. Surprises and Revelations

Surprises and revelations

Steve's POV:

It has been a month and a half since we rescued my team from Russia.

Natasha has recovered well physically with only a few scars to show from her recent experience. Now she is in therapy twice a week with a SHIELD issued doctor.

Tony and Clint have healed well once they received a few blood transfusions. Tony had bonded well with Hank during recovery and offered them both an apartment in his tower. Their apartment just happens to be Natasha's old one and she moved into my apartment, but in the spare room of course.

Clint finally got the guts to ask Bobbi to move in with him, so she is now part of the family. Sif and Loki ended up moving in with Thor, though Loki's stay is only temporary because signa is expecting their second child together.

The twins that Janet and Sif found are now training with SHIELD a bit but Tony offered them a place to crash as soon as they are cleared. Bruce has been working constantly lately and is not around much but he is considering asking Betty to move in with him. Tony refused to offer a space to Deadpool and his companion, Ms. Marvel, but we all still see them occasionally on the helicarrier.

Tonight we gathered for pizza and a movie in Tony's home theater. Natasha, Janet, Bobbi, Pepper, Betty and Sif got to chose the movie which ended up being Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Luckily all the girls bonded well together, and evidently they have the same taste in movies.

Thor laughs loudly, "Steve! The monkey shares your name!"

"Well it shares Sif's favorite food, gummy bears," loki remarks and Sif smacks his arm.

We all laugh quite a bit at this movie and surprisingly Tony wasn't kissing Pepper throughout the entire movie. Natasha and I have grown a lot closer, we have been out on quite a few dates and i can't be happier.

We all sit chatting a bit as Loki gets ready to leave. Thor has convinced Loki to take a camera back with him to take pictures of the child. Thor wants to see the child everyday but he can't. We all stand up and head up to the roof where Tony has allowed the asgardians to leave their mark so they can keep in touch.

"Brother, give lady Signa our best wishes with the childbearing."

"I shall, and brother do keep me updated as well. I do hope to get news that Sif will become my sister soon." Of course this makes Thor and Sif blush while Loki smirks.

We all then wave goodbye and shake Loki's hand before he leaves. Once Loki left we all headed back down to the common room just to hang out.

"So when are we going to be able to start planning weddings? Hank and I dont want to be the only married couple," janet says with a teasing voice.

"Dont look at Steve and I we have only been together 3 months," Natasha speaks up as I hold her hand.

"Well Janet we could all ask when we can expect a baby Avenger from you and Hank then," Tony says as he gets offensive.

"Janet," Hank says as I notice Janet starts to cry and Natasha and Sif rush to her side to comfort her.

"What did I do?" Tony asks with a very concerned voiced.

Natasha and Sif rub her back as Hank kneels in front of her talking to her in a whisper.

"Well Janet and I have been trying for a baby for months with little luck, until the morning SHIELD called us in for the rescue mission," Hank explains as he rubs her leg.

"The morning of our rescue mission I took a test and it came out positive. We told Nick but he wouldn't let me back out of it. The trauma that I sustained caused my body to abort the baby," Janet explains in a low voice and we are all shocked except for Natasha and Sif who probably already knew.

Tony jumps up angrily and heads for the elevator, "I will handle Fury."

Pepper's POV:

I rushed out behind Tony and slipped into the elevator behind him right as the doors were closing.

"He is going to pay," Tony mutters angrily under his breath and i start to rub his shoulder.

"Why are you so angry about this Tony? You are never this mad," and he pushes my hand away.

"He has no right! Most of SHIELD knew those two wanted a baby so damn bad but he still forces her out into the field. I might not know her that well but Hank is my friend, and if we let Fury keep doing this than who is next? Natasha? Sif? Bobbi? You?!"

"I don't work for them baby, i work for you," I try to reason.

"What if it was you? If you worked there? That could be our baby someday. It's only a matter of time before they find out what Killian did to you and they will try to recruit you. Then that could be our child." Tony falls to his knees crying and i lean down to comfort him.

"It will be okay, I learned to control it. Its like I dont even have it. Also I never realized you even wanted children." Tony wraps his arms around me as he sets me on his lap.

"I want everything with you baby, a life with you. That cell, I was dying and that scared me so much worse than the desert cave was. It made me realize how much I love you and I never want to lose you." Tony wipes his eyes and stands up before setting me back on my feet and i am shocked by his words.

"I was going to wait and make this really fancy and unforgetable," he chuckles and i stand there confused. "But what is more unforgetable than the night i broke down to you amd cried in an elevator.

He smiles more and he pulls out a box and gets down on one knee before opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Virginia Pepper Potts, will you marry me?"

I gasp out and hug him tight pushing him into the wall behind him. The only word my brain can get my mouth to say is yes over and over. Tony kisses me hard before smiling and we both laugh when Jarvis plays an AC DC love song as we lay on the elevator floor.

"Tony?"

"Yeah Pep?" He replies as he pulls me in closer.

"Can we wait to confront Fury as a team and just go upstairs to be with our friends tonight?"

"Of course baby anything for you." He slides my forgotten ring on my finger before we both stand up and press the button for the top floor.

After stopping at the bathroom to make sure we don't look suspicious we walk hand in hand to where our friends are. Janet is beating Steve, Thor and Clint at Mario karts so Tony and I sit down in the arm chair cuddling.

Natasha is the first to notice and she gasps loudly before coming over to us and grabbing my hand inspecting my ring. "No way." This attracts everyone's attention and Tony tells them that we are getting married.

"Dang it," Clint says as he passes Thor some money.

"Congratulations Tony, and Pepper," Steve says with a smile.

Soon everyone has congratulated us and they all returned back to their game.

"We should start a bet on which couple will have a baby first, " Clint says clearly a bit upset he lost the last one.

"I vote Natasha," Tony says as Natasha shrugs while racing against Janet.

"You will lose."

"Oh? Because of captain purity right? Dont worry Nat it will happen eventually."

"No that's not it," I look over to see Steve's face after Natasha's comment and i can tell he doesn't know. I elbow Tony in his side and he shuts up quickly.

"Then what is it?" Thor asks.

"I am infertile, no child can be conceived or carried by my body. Red room made all their women infertile when they decided to start us in the widow program. My first husband and I tried before world war 2 where he became the worst man i ever knew before he was killed by German soldiers."

Nat beat Janet's fastest time before tossing down the controller and walking out. Steve sits in place shocked before Clint goes over and shakes his arm. Steve excuses himself and soon so does everyone else since it is already past midnight.

Tony and I sit up a while just talking.

"We should do something fun tomorrow," i say and i see Tonys mind starts making plans.

"We should do couple verses couple paintball at the huge arena in the country, bring your own weapons."

"Will everyone have paintball weapons?" I ask him.

"I have been designing weapons with hank that is strictly paintball weapons," Tony smiles and he looks so proud of himself.

"Good," I smile as he starts to go on and on about tomorrow.

"Tony, I think its time you take your fiance to bed."

"Yes, of course Pepper."

Tony carries me to bed and I fall asleep easily.


	18. Ultimate Paintball

Janet's POV:

Hank and I woke up at 5 am and decided to get a jump on our morning routine. After my shower Hank quickly jumps in one as I lay out his clothes for the day. I decide to have him where his favorite pair of dark jeans and a red shirt. I on the other hand slide into some skinny jeans and my favorite Harry Potter tshirt.

Once both of us are ready it's about 6 so we head up to the common floor, but no one is there yet. I hack my way into Tony's surround sound for this floor and started to play my music. I have always had an obsession with rock music, not the classic rock like Tony does , but the newer stuff.

Hank smirks and kisses me because he has always had a hidden love for this kind of music. Our relationship always raised questions because we are so different, but I have been in love with this guy since I was in high school.

I was the loud, expressive art/music major with the hidden specialty in science. Hank was the quiet science nerd who would skip lunch to stay in the science lab to avoid the crowds. That was actually how we officially met, I had a bad day at school and my Father said the next suspension then I would be sent to boarding school. My father happened to be Dr. Van Dyne, a very famous scientist with plenty of money to send a misbehaving child to school in europe. So instead of punching the very loud and skanky cheerleader in the mouth I skipped lunch and headed for the science lab. I happen to walk in on Hank doing one of my favorite experiments, and that was a start of a very long and surprising friendship.

One of my favorite bands comes across the speakers and snaps me back to reality. I look up to see Hank dancing and I can't help but laugh at his dorky moves. He smiles and grabs my hand before spinning me around, and for the next few songs we dance like idiots until we collapse on the floor laughing.

"That was fun Janet," Hank says a little breathless.

"Yup," I smile and kiss him. "We should fix breakfast because I am absolutely starving."

"Of course dear, let's head to the kitchen and we can make a nice breakfast for everyone."

"Perfect," I respond as Hank stands up and pulls me up.

We start getting things ready and Hank laughs at my height impediment. I am so short that I have to use a step ladder just to grab a frying pan from a hook above the kitchen island. Before long Hank starts pancakes and I start cooking the bacon and sausage.

"Morning guys," I hear Bobbi say and I turn to see her and Clint ready for the day.

"Morning," we both respond.

"You guys need some help?" Clint asks.

"Yes, we need someone to make eggs and start coffee," I say flipping some of the bacon.

"Clint can make coffee and I will start the eggs," Bobbi says as she grabs a pan and the eggs.

Clint starts the coffee as we keep cooking until Black Veil Brides come across the speakers. "What in the heck are y'all listenin to?"

"Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides," Hank answers quickly and Clint looks down right confused.

"Jarvis can you blend Clint and Bobbi playlist with ours?"

"Yes Mrs. Pym." Jarvis soon has a mix of modern country, pop and rock playing over the surround sound.

Soon Bruce joins us and borrows a coffee cup and starts making his tea. Hank and Bruce carry on a conversation as Hank start to form huge stacks of pancakes. Thor and Sif comes next and soon after comes the newly engaged couple. Tony was a bit surprise to see so many people in the kitchen with a large variety of music playing over the speakers. Thor and Sif set the dining room table and start to carry food out to the table.

"Where is Cap and Widow?" Tony points out and everyone shrugs.

"I will go get her," Clint volunteers before crawling into the nearest air vent opening. "Uh, Nat isn't in her room, the bed is still made from yesterday morning."

"What? Are you sure?" Pepper asks.

"Duh, I am specially trained in this stuff. Plus Nat doesn't make her bed unless we have inspections which Tony did yesterday." Tony curses and starts having Jarvis locate her.

"Sir, Ms. Romanoff is in bed with Mr. Rogers."

"What? It's 8:30, Cap is usually up and on a jog by now," I point out since I occasionally try to jog with him in Central Park.

"Alert them both that they have 10 minutes to get their asses dressed and up here at the dining table." Tony sets a timer on his phone as we all take our seats and talk quietly amongst ourselves.

The elevator dings open to reveal a freshly showered Steve and Natasha right as Tony's timer goes off. Steve blushes as he makes his way to the head of the table across from Tony and Nat sits on his right.

"Well good morning," Tony says with a smirk before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Morning Stark," Natasha speaks up as Steve sips his own coffee.

"Well then, let's eat up," Pepper says reaching for the eggs and trying to ease the tension. Everyone starts eating and talking quietly and eventually steve starts talking to Thor. Once everyone is full Steve and Natasha offer to wash the dishes even though Tony has a dishwasher.

Tony calls everyone into the large kitchen while Steve washes the dishes and Nat rinses. "So Pep and I decided to plan something for today."

"Oh and what is that?" Bruce questions.

"Well I rented out a huge paintball arena in upstate New York. So once everyone is ready we will prep to leave and go play some paintball."

Clint groans, "But I hate using their guns and uniforms they are just so frustrating." Both Natasha and Bobbi quickly agree.

"Well good thing Tony and I specially made weapons, and Janet designed special uniforms that are a lot like your normal uniforms." Hank smiles as everyone looks shocked.

"I even took the liberty to to design a uniform for Pep and Betty, plus they are super easy to clean because Tony hopes this will be a monthly thing."

By this time Steve is drying his hands with a towel as he leans back against the counter. "So is this Avenger paintball with allies or one on one?"

"Couple Vs. Couple," Tony says with a smirk and Clint and Bobbi high five.

Bobbi's POV:

Janet and Hank both go to retrieve our uniforms and I can tell Clint is excited. Janet passes out everyone's uniforms and I can easily tell that it looks exactly like my normal suit except it's a dark purple where the white should be.

"So everyone go change into your uniforms and then report back here for weapons and then head to the roof."

Clint and I head towards the nearest bathroom and we change facing away from each other so we don't get distracted. Clint helps me zip up my suit before we walk out so the couple behind us, Steve and Nat, can change. We then head over to see Tony who is clearly very astonished, "Did Cap just go into the bathroom WITH Natasha?!"

"Yeah he did, so what?" Clint responds as he grabs the bow on the table and starts messing with the string.

"Steve got laid last night! Pep kept saying that they might not have done anything but they clearly did. I mean he wouldn't go in there unless he has already seen her naked right?"

"Tony just stay out of their business," I say as i pick up my bo staff and two paintball pistols.

"Fine, you spoil everything Bobbi." I spin swiftly with my staff and it hits him behind his knees sending him falling onto his ass. Clint laughs and kisses my cheek before grabbing my hand and leading us to the rooftop.

Natasha's POV;

Once Steve and I change he opens the door and we walk out. I notice Bruce and Betty are wearing matching green suits and are holding hands while talking quietly in the corner. Once we reach the table I notice that Thor, Sif, Clint and Bobbi have already taken their equipment. Tony smirks at Steve and he wraps his arm around me tighter.

"So how was your changing session?"

"Tony we didn't do anything you Perv."

"So Steve how was it?" Tony wiggles his eyebrows and laughs when he sees Steve blush.

I punch him in the gut and he doubles over groaning. "It is NONE of your business and if you make one more remark about it I will not hesitate to murder you in paintball Stark." I take my widow bites and 2 guns off the table and walk off. I watch as Steve grabs a gun and his shield before following me.

"Baby, I am so sorry," he apologizes and I stop to turn and look at him.

"Steve, why in the world are you apologizing?"

"I gave it all away, I am sorry you have to deal with Stark."

"Steve, you apologize for everything even if it wasn't you. It's okay, I am glad that we took that next step in our relationship. Tony just wants to be an jerk about it." He hugs me tight and whispers that he loves me and I whisper it back.

Sif's POV:

Thor and I are sitting on the edge of the roof holding hands and just relaxing while waiting on everyone. Tony and Hank fashioned a hammer of sorts for Thor that flings paint rather than shoot lightning. I have a slingshot like I had when I first began training as a warrior. Our armor is now much tighter and not as durable as our others. It is also black with red accents and Thor doesn't have his usual cape.

Thor loves to bring me to the rooftop and we sit on the edge like we used to do on the highest balcony of the castle. We shared our first kiss on that balcony along with our first date all those years ago. Thor was shockingly the romantic yet awkward teenager, despite being a fierce warrior at any other time.

"I love you Lady Sif," he whispers before kissing my neck.

"I love you too Prince Thor," I smiles knowing how annoyed he gets when I use that title.

"Alright lovebirds time to go," calls Janet as we all start to load onto the quinjet. Natasha and Bobbi pilots the jet and Tony begins his explanation.

"So each team has a different color. Steve and Nat are blue, Bruce and Betty are green, Clint and Bobbi are purple, Hank and Janet get yellow while Thor and Sif have red and Pep and I have gold. Now all of us have special weapons and gear but now the trick is that you can only use the powers that you possess naturally. Now only one couple gets to win and the others will have to be defeated."

"Sounds like the Hunger Games," Betty points out.

Thor laughs loudly, "Fight to the death, there may only be two!"

"The first ever Paintball Games!" shouts Clint and every laughs.

Thor and I sit back in our seats and listen to the MP3 player together. We love all genres except for the musical form of poetry. Across from us are Bruce and Betty who sit talking quietly, and Bruce on occasion steals kisses and it is so sweet.

It doesn't take long before the jet starts to descend and land and the back opens slowly. Tony is the first off and starts to talk to the purple haired teen with multiple facial piercings.

"Good morning, welcome to The Ultimate Paintball Arena. We have 10 acres of terrain for everyone to enjoy," Say the bored sounding teen.

"Well if you could lead us to the entrance, we have everything we need," Steve speaks up and smiles.

"Oh wow," the young teen says and I notice Nat grip Steve's hand tighter.

"Sorry but I don't think we will be needing your assistance," Natasha replies sharply.

The girl scoffs, "Sorry but I wasn't talking to you."

Natasha steps up closer to the girl and Steve quickly steps back beside me. "What are you doing back here?" Thor questions.

"If Nat fights and I get in her way I will be out of my apartment for at least a month," Steve says quickly.

"Don't worry I will grab her if it resorts to that," I say with a smile.

Steve goes to respond but the young teen punches Nat straight in the nose. Nat brings her hand up to her nose and brings it down to see the blood. In a split second Nat punches the girl and a fight ensues. Janet and I step up at the same time each of us grabbing one of her arms and drags her off the teen. The teen then moves toward Janet and breaks her nose with a loud crunch. Janet leans over holding her nose as her hand overflows with blood. Hank runs up to her as I turn to push Nat towards Steve and I hear a louder crunch and the teen screams. I can't believe what I see when I turn around. Betty is standing over the girl clutching her fist as the teen's nose gushes blood.

"Oh my Betty," Bruce says as he rushes to her. She smiles and responds, "dang that hurt."

"Why did you do that?!" Bruce asks as he examines her knuckles.

"She was going for Sif while her back was turned, and that's not fair."

"Well Thank you betty," I say as Bobbi steps up and handcuffs the girl.

Bruce and Hank then both start trying to reset Janet's nose while Clint's on the phone.

"Well I contacted SHIELD, and Coulson's team is on the way to pick her up. Coulson is ticked because the teen did that to his favorite female hero." Clint says and we laugh as we remember learning of Coulson's obsession with Janet.

"Well while we wait for them shall we play our game of paintball? If Janet and Betty are up to it."

"Hell yes!" Both girls respond and we all head inside where we split up into teams.

Natasha's POV:

"You have to wait exactly 10 minutes before you can fire," Tony explains before we all disperse.

Steve grabs my hand after he shifted his shield to his other hand. "So what was all of that about Natasha?"

"Nothing Steve," I say as I pull my hand away and walk ahead.

Steve grabs my shoulder and gently turns me around. "That wasn't nothing, you don't randomly start fights with civilians Natasha."

"I got jealous okay, not a big deal." I turn to try and leave but Steve won't let me.

"You have no reason to be jealous baby, I am all yours, I promise."

"People break promises Steve!"

"Natasha…" He starts but I cut him off.

"Eventually there will be a mission or a person that will take you away from me."

"Nat, there is no one but you. You are my partner in every mission and in life. I love you, I promise Natasha," Steve raises my chin and kisses me softly.

"We should prepare Rogers, I do not want to lose."

"Yes ma'am," Steve says as we take off to find a good spot. We find a decent place to hide while we strategize and wait for a buzzer that means we can start the game.

We start moving to find the others with Steve in front with his shield as I cover our backs. It takes a while before we finally run into Bruce and Betty. We easily take them both down with one clean shot each.

"Thank you Natasha," Bruce says as he and Betty walk towards the exit of the arena.

Steve and I keep walking and we see Thor and Sif ahead of us so we quickly duck behind trees. Suddenly Thor gets shot from above and Sif uses her Shield to block the paint from hitting her and she manages to attack both Bobbi and Clint who happened to fall out of the tree during her attack.

We wait in silence for Sif to walk away before we come out of our hiding place and head in a different direction then Sif. Steve watches my back as we walk so no one can sneak up behind us.

After a while Tony and Pepper walk in front of us with the paint repulsors raised. Steve turns quickly and raises his shield at the same time both of our opponents fire. I laugh as the paint hits the shield and I raise my gun firing at them both.

Tony groans as he wipes the paint from his forehead, "Screw you Red." Pepper rubs Tony's back as the walk towards the exit.

I turn and kiss Steve, "One more couple down, we are so close to winning."

Janet's POV:

Hank and I are walking slowly just chatting. Hank always lets me ride on his shoulder while I am tiny, We walk until I hear a snap that came from our left.

"Go duck behind a tree while I go check that out," I tell Hank before I fly off his shoulder and in the direction of the noise. I fly until I spot Sif and quickly fly behind her shooting her as i go before returning to normal size. "Got Ya!"

"Good luck against Steve and Natasha, little one," Sif says before walking off a little upset she was taken out.

I jog back to Hank and he hugs me and kisses my cheek, "I seen you taken out Sif, so that leaves Captain and Widow."

"Yup," I smile taking his hand as we continue walking.

Eventually we are confronted by the other couple in a clearing not far from the exit. Natasha smirks as Steve keeps his shield raised and she quickly raises her gun and shoots at Hank. Hank quickly shrinks to dodge the paint as I quickly move forward knocking the gun out of her hand and shoots her with some paint.

I look over and see that hank returns to his normal height as he moves toward Steve as they fight. Hank quickly gets rid of Steve's gun and hits Steve with some paint and a buzzer goes off signaling end of game.

Hank steps back and shakes Steve's hand, "No hard feelings?"

"Not at all Hank that was a smart move, that I was not expecting." Steve says as I lean in to hug Nat.

"Great job Janet, I don't think I have ever had such a great opponent in a paintball game." We all walk to the exit together and everyone is talking about their experiences all at once.

Tony let's out a loud whistle which silences everyone, "Okay so the winners are Hank and Janet. Congrats, I guess," Tony says while rolling his eyes, obviously jealous.

"So I think losers prepare dinner tonight for the entire team," I announce and the others quickly agree.

"Alright, so everyone brings a dish to dinner tonight, 8 o'clock sharp," Tony says as we all aboard the plane and head back to the tower.


	19. Avenger's Dinner as Always

A/N: So the Next chapter already, I like to think I am doing okay for someone that is busy a lot. So all of my stories are being added to both Wattpad and Archive of Our Own my name is the same on all of them. The only difference is that some might of some slight changes and I am considering making some chapters a bit more mature on one of the sites.

Avenger's Dinner as Always

Steve's POV:

Natasha is excited when we get back to our apartment and it is great to see for once. Natasha runs straight to her bedroom once we get inside and comes back out carrying an old metal box.

"What is that Nat?"

"Это окно рецепт семья,"

"Nat, baby, wrong language."

She looks up confused, "Oh sorry uh this is a box filled with traditional recipes. It belonged to my family, they were famous. uh it actually took me a while to get ahold of it." Nat grabs a piece of paper from the box and walks to the kitchen.

"So what are you making dear?" I ask as i sit at the counter.

"It's called Pirozhki, it's a type of meat pie," Nat say as she gathers all of her materials. She puts on an apron and ties her hair up before washing her hands. I sit and watch her prepare the food for awhile.

Eventually I move into the kitchen alongside her and gather ingredients for my dish and grabs my apron. I carefully mix my ingredients as Nat hops up to sit on the counter near me. "What's cookin' good lookin'," I look up at her and she smirks.

"Well I grew up during the great depression, so I am making a cake that my mother and I used to make together." Nat dips her finger in the mix and tastes it, "Oh my that is delicious Steve."

I smile and she instantly pulls me to her kissing me deeply only stopping when her timer dings.

We both bustle about the kitchen and then both take turns getting cleaned up before we get ready to head upstairs. Natasha straightens her hair and wears a blue sundress with sandals while I wear khakis and my favorite shirt.

Natasha and I are the first ones up on the common room floor so we immediately start to set the table. Hank and Janet come up soon after us and smiles. "We did not expect anyone to be up here yet, let alone fixing the table," Janet remarks with a smile.

"Oh sorry," I respond a bit nervously. Hank and Janet both come over and help us finish setting the table before the others start to show up and set their dishes on the table.

Once the last person down, Tony, has a seat at the table I stand from my spot at the head of the table. "Well since we are all here, we can each uncover our dish and tell everyone what it is before we start passing it around." Everyone stands and presents their dish one by one. Bobbi made fried green tomatoes and Clint made fried zucchini and okra. Pepper made a salad with a nice homemade vinaigrette while Tony prepared a spinach dip in a bread bowl. Betty made a casserole that went perfectly with Bruce's asparagus. Thor and Sif made meals that are traditional to asgard and they taste different that's for sure. Thor made lapskaus which is like a stewed beef while Sif made a fruktsuppe or fruit soup.

We all sit and eat while we chat amongst ourselves. Before long I hear Janet laughing and telling jokes and I can see that she has officially settled into our small group.

Hank's POV:

I hold Janet's hand under the table as she laughs before I take a bite of Steve's cake. I still feel slightly on edge with this group because this is not the first group we have been with. Janet has a tendency to grow attached to soon, that's not always the best thing in this line of work. She is just getting out of a major depression from losing our first group of agents that we worked with. After that we started to pull away from SHIELD and even decided to try to start a family. Then whenever SHIELD needed us we went back and lost the child she was carrying. Since then she was able to bounce back quickly with the help of this group but I am scared for her sake that we might lose them too.

I look over to Janet as she drops my hand and stands up. "Well everyone that was absolutely wonderful! I had no idea that everyone could cook so well. Now I am full and I think that Hank and I will clean up while you all head to the theater and pick out a movie."

Bobbi goes to protest but Janet shushes her and sends them all off. Once they have all left we carry all the dishes to the kitchen. Janet puts the leftovers away as I load the dishwasher.

"Honey," I say breaking the silence. "I think we need to take it easy with this okay? because of what happened last time." I trail off as i complete my task.

When I turn around I see Janet on the floor crying and I kneel beside her. "Hank, I know but we can't go our entire life with no friends."

"I know, I just don't want you to get hurt again." I hold her close for a few minutes until she calms down. Eventually we both join our friends in the theater to watch the movie that was playing.


	20. Time Skip

Time Skip

Clint’s POV:

It's been about a year and our monthly paintball games has continued. Every team has won at least once except for Bruce and Betty. Since then both Wanda and Pietro went through training and therapy and will hopefully moving in soon. They will move in about a week before Tony and Pep’s wedding.

“Hey baby, how about we get some lunch? Nat and Steve won't be back from that mission anytime soon.” I look up from the table in the training room where I was fixing arrows. 

“Sure, I just wanted to see if anyone had any news.”

“Clint, they have been partners for the past year, this is not their first mission.”

“I know, but they are undercover with Wanda and Pietro. Which this happens to be their first undercover mission and I don’t want them to jeopardize Nat and Steve.”

Bobbi walks to me and hugs me from behind running her hands up and down my torso. “Let’s go relax and have lunch.”

“Okay.”

After our lunch we both sneak back to the tower to watch movies and relax. Eventually Bruce and Betty join us after work and we decide to play Mario Karts. Soon Thor and Sif join us and after returning from their trip to Asgard. 

“You should see my nephew he is going to be such a strong warrior.”

“Thor, he will probably go after magic rather than battle, just like his father.” Sif points out.

“I am just excited to one day train the young men of our kingdom.”

“Then why don’t you and Sif just have a baby already?” I ask and Bobbi looks at me angrily. 

“Um, Uh I believe that I forgot to turn off the sink,” Thor stands and rushes away followed by Sif.

“What the fuck Clint,” Bobbi asks.

“I didn’t realize they would react like that,” I counter.

Bobbi rolls her eyes and storms out of the room. I look over to Bruce and Betty, “What the Hell just happened?” 

They both shrug and I stand up to go after her when my phone rings. I step out into the empty living room before I answer, “Barton.”

“Barton report to HQ immediately you are needed for a mission.”

“Gotcha.”

I send Bobbi a quick text before leaving for HQ hoping she forgives me.

Thor’s POV:

I felt weak running away from Clint’s question but I don’t know what else to do. How do I tell my teammates that Sif and I got married in Asgard because I fear that she is with child? I respect my team so much that I do not wish to tell them of our mistake. 

I love Sif very much and she already agreed to marry me a few months ago on this very rooftop. Once we went home both my mother and the maid questioned Sif’s illness. My mother requested that I marry Sif immediately to surprise both the people and my father.

“Thor, we will have to tell them soon. I doubt they will think any less of you, they already knew of our engagement.” Sif rubs my back in a comforting manner.

“I know my love I am just scared to even think of becoming a father so soon.”

“We do not know for sure yet, and whenever we figure it out we will get it all worked out, I promise.” I pull Sif around to sit on my lap as I kiss her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Bobbi’s POV:

I sit curled up in our bathroom crying after storming out on Clint. I don’t know why but he just struck a nerve with me, which is not hard lately. I have been overly emotional for the past month but I don’t know why. My phone beeps and I open Clint’s message and cries even harder.

I stay there for a few minutes before I hear a knock on my door. Pepper sticks her head inside before coming to my side with tissues. 

“What’s wrong sweetie?” she asks as I wipe my eyes.

“I don’t know I have been so emotional lately. I got mad at Clint today because of a simple comment and now he is on a mission.”

Pepper sits on the floor and hugs me close. We sit quietly as I calm down until Pepper speaks up. 

“Sweetie I know this is a personal question but when was your last… cycle?”

“I sit and think for a bit before speaking, “I am not sure.”

“Oh sweetie,” Pepper says before standing up. “Wash up a bit okay? I will be back in a few minutes.” 

I don’t have time to question her before she is out the door. I stand up and take my time washing my face and brushing my hair. Once I am finish Pepper comes rushing back into my room.

“Okay sweetie, don’t freak out alright. I might be wrong, it's just a thought.” Pepper starts to ramble before I cut her off, “What is it?”

Pepper reaches into her bag and pulls out a box and I almost faint. “A pregnancy test?!”

“Oh sweetie, please just take it. I am going to wait out here and when you are done just bring it out and we can wait together.” 

Pepper hands me the box and I numbly walk to the bathroom and take it. I come out and sit the test on a napkin on my dresser as Pepper types something in on her phone. “So now we have to wait five minutes.”

I nod.

Minute One: Why am I worried, Clint and I could not possibly be pregnant! We did everything right.

Minute Two: What if we are? My life could be over?!

Minute Three: What if Clint leaves me? I mean no one would want a baby in this line of work.

Minute Four: What will Coulson and my team think? FitzSimmons, May, Daisy, Lincoln? Will they be upset? Will they still stick around?

Minute Five: I cannot be pregnant! I can lose everything!

BEEP! BEEP!

I jump when I hear Pep’s phone go off signalling the end of my five minutes of hell. I stand up pacing the floor. I can’t do this, I can’t look, I can’t handle this. If it’s negative I will throw away test and be relieved and just pretend that this never happened. 

If it's positive, I shiver at the very thought. Do I tell Clint? Do I run straight to the nearest clinic?

I take a deep breath and pick up the test. I drop it as if it's fire and step back staring at it. Those two pink lines etched into my mind forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So pretty short chapter but also a pretty major chapter. So I have loaded this story along with the rest of mine on Ao3 and Wattpad. I also started a tumblr page that I will post occasional updates progress wise for the stories. You can follow me at ultra-tiffodair. Thank you for reading and please review!!!! Tell me your thoughts okay? How should Clint react? Should Sif be pregnant? What do you have in mind when you think of Tony and Pepper’s wedding? Please review!!!


	21. Babies!

A/N: Sorry for the delay Finals and stuff yeah anyways this is short compared to other chapters but I hope you enjoy and I am asking for at least 2 reviews before I post the next chapter for this story. 

Chapter 21: Babies.

Bobbi’s POV:

It has been a week and Clint is still out on a mission. Steve and Natasha got back from theirs last night and now we are all preparing for Wanda and Pietro to move in while others prepare the meal. 

“Bobbi? You okay? You zoned out again,” Janet points out. 

I smile and continue cutting up vegetables.

“You haven’t been yourself lately, are you worried about Clint?”

“Oh I am fine Janet, Coulson said he is on his way home right now.” Janet goes back to cooking and I am grateful. I am so worried about Clint coming home and honestly I hope he will be late so I can try to be happy for everyone. 

Pepper is the only one that knows and lately everyone has been a bit tense. I finish chopping up the veggies and excuse myself back to Clint’s floor. I walk into the bedroom looking forward to a relaxing bath when I bump into Clint. He grab my arms gently to keep me from falling over. “Bobbi! I was just going to find you, I was just going to shower first. How have you been darlin’ I missed you.”

I stand there absolutely petrified, frozen in place. My mind is screaming to run but I can’t control my own limbs. Clint lets go of me as his face loses its smile and he takes a step back. “Are you mad at me still?”

I shake my head, “No I just was not ready.”

“Ready for what?” Clint questions.

“I am not ready to have to tell you the news, it has been bothering me since the night you left.”

Clint leads me to the living room and sits me on the couch as he kneels in front of me holding my hands. I take a deep breath, standing up and quietly walking to the bedroom. Clint remains sitting there while I grab the bag that I hid away. I take my seat in front of him and hands the bag to him. Clint sits there with a confused expression until he opens the bag. He pulls out the thing that has been plaguing my dreams for the past week.

Clint looks up at me shocked. “Bobbi is this?” I nod before he finishes his question. “Oh my, are you serious? Is this real?” Clint stands up and pushes his fingers into his hair. I stand up and walk to the kitchen leaving a frozen Clint in the living room.

I grab a bottle of water and take a sip as I hear footsteps. Clint appears in the kitchen grinning, “Are you really pregnant?”

“Yes Clint, I know it is not ideal but…” Clint cuts me off by kissing me deeply.

“You make me so happy Barbara Morse! I Love You!”

Hank’s POV:

I help carry a box up for Wanda and her brother. After it is settled in their apartment Thor and I both head up to the common floor. As we stand in the elevator Thor is the first to speak. “Hank, I have a question and I feel that I can trust you.”

“Of course Thor, I am sure I can provide correct information.”

“Well Sif and I believe that she is with child. How might we be certain about this?”

I am shocked at his questions because of him being a god I am sure premarital sex was a huge NO. “Um there are test that Sif can take. If you want I can have Janet go get some and explain it to you both.”

“Yes, but please only tell her, we do not wish for the others to know yet.”

I nod in response as the doors open and I step out.

“Hank!” Janet runs over and kisses my cheek. “Dinner's almost ready, we are waiting for the twins and Clint and Bobbi. Why don’t you go hang out in the living room with the others.” She rushes back to the kitchen as I go to the living room.

Natasha sits on Steve’s lap and talks with him and Sif. I easily slide myself into Tony and Bruce’s discussion of a new prototype. Soon Clint and Bobbi join us in the living room. Clint can’t stop grinning and I see that Bobbi is smiling as well. 

Pepper goes down to get the twins as we all head to the dining room table. Wanda, Pietro and Pepper all come up and take their seats at the table. We have a quick moment of silence for anyone who wants to say a small prayer. Tony is the first to start putting food on his plate and start passing it around. People all start talking quietly and eating. Janet starts talking to Betty about her newest experiment while I eat occasionally adding input or talking to Tony and Bruce. 

We get through dinner and start dessert. “Clint why are you so damn happy? You have never been this happy after a mission.” Natasha points out. 

Clint smiles, “Oh it’s nothing.”

“Barton you are supposed to be a spy. How are you that bad of a liar?” Tony questions and a few of us laugh. 

“Fine, I am just happy because Bobbi gave me some great news.”

“Oh?” Steve questions a little curious. I

I watch as Bobbi nods to Clint and he smiles even more. “Okay, well friends, Bobbi and I have some important news.” He laughs nervously, “We are going to have a Baby!”

“Fuck,” Tony says before passing some cash to Nat. Everyone congratulates them and the girls all hug Bobbi. Everyone including myself is pretty excited except for Thor. 

“But Clint, you are not married,” Thor states.

“Well a lot of people never get married but still have children. It is not a major thing here unless you are more of a traditional person such as Steve.” Bobbi explains. 

“Oh,” Thor trails off in deep thought.

“Thor and I are married,” Sif blurts out. Some of us gasp we thought they would wait for us.

Thor looks at her shocked, “Why did you tell them like that?” 

“Because you have been stressing about that and the baby since we got home. Plus Bobbi just said that it does not matter to them if we were married before we conceived a child.”

Janet gasps and everyone just looks dumfounded. “Sif, you think you are pregnant?” Natasha asks cautiously.

“All of the symptoms say so, I just do not have a way of knowing for sure yet.”

“Oh sweetie,” Pepper responds endearingly.

“I have a way, using JARVIS,” Tony says. 

Thor looks over to Sif and she nods. “Friend Stark, we would like to know.”

“JARVIS please scan Lady Sif and read the results based on hormone levels.”

“Yes sir,” JARVIS goes quiet for a minute and Steve and Natasha discuss something quietly. “Based on Lady Sif’s hormone levels, a congratulations is in order for Mr. and Mrs. Odinson.”

The others all stood to hug them both. I wait until everyone is seated again until I congratulate them both. After dessert I help clean up before excusing myself to my floor for the night.

Thor’s POV:

The rest of the night zooms by better now that the weight is lifted from my mind. Sif and I and also Clint and Bobbi are both expecting children. There were a lot of questions for both couples especially for Sif and I about Asgardian pregnancies. They are the same as the ones on Midgard except the fact that they last 12 months rather than 9. 

I help Sif into bed tonight since she has seemed to be running on autopilot all night. I slide in bed beside her and soon drift off with dreams of my own child.


	22. Pepperony Wedding

A/N: So I said I wasn’t going to update but I cannot help but want to update.. I really would enjoy reviews but honestly I just love to write about my Ships! So review if you want and just know that I am grateful for anyone that takes the time to read it.

Chapter 22: Pepperony Wedding

Pepper’s POV:

I woke up in an empty bed this morning to Natasha and all of the girls who were kind enough to fix breakfast. We all had a late night with my Bachlorette party at a nearby club, nothing too interesting happened since some may need to be sober in case of a mission. Luckily no one was called out during our outing and once we came back those of us who could drink had some wine. 

Now I am sitting in front of the huge vanity in my bathroom as Natasha does my makeup and Janet does my hair. Natasha went with a light color scheme with nude eyeshadow and light pink gloss. Janet gives me a nice updo with a few curls and I absolutely love it. 

All of my bridesmaids are ready and waiting for my approval of how they look. Luckily for us all Sif and Bobbi are not showing yet so the red dresses that have a snug bodice to keep up the sleeveless dress still fit perfectly. They all have left their hair down natural which is straight except Natasha who is my maid of honor with her natural curls. 

It takes a while for them to get me into my wedding gown. It is a mermaid style white gown with a beaded bodice. It is absolutely stunning and even has a gold trim which matches the wedding colors perfectly. Tony’s only request was that the colors be red and gold, which is a pretty color scheme. 

Before I know it we are all loading up into the limo and on our way to the botanical garden that Tony allowed me to rent out for our wedding. 

Betty has stayed quiet the entire time and now she is finally talkative. I know that she is not used to any type of dresses especially strapless, but I would have felt bad to not have her in my wedding. Sif also looked rather uncomfortable with the gown but she looks amazing to say the least. 

We pull up at the gardens around the back and head to a small lounge to wait for when the wedding will start.

Tony’s POV:

I started bright and early this morning getting ready and pacing the floor. Steve, my best man, has tried to calm me down and to keep me from pacing but it hasn’t worked. My mind has been running and freaking out since I woke up. Today I get hitched, I go from being a bachelor to becoming a married man. 

I decided to wear a suit with a red tie while all of my groomsmen wear suits with gold ties. Steve has the rings and Pepper’s niece is supposed to be getting ready to be the flower girl. I offered to let my bots dummy and you be the flower ‘girls’ but she shot that idea down. Thankfully she let me put Jarvis in a portable system so that he can be present at the wedding. 

“Tony, why are you pacing so much? You are going to wear out your soles before the wedding even begins.” Steve questions.

“Oh buddy, do not get me started! Wait till it’s your turn you will probably have literally paced a whole in the damn floor.” I tried to refrain from putting my fingers in my styled hair but I could not help it.

I rub my palms against my suit as the wedding planner comes in to tell us to take our places. My friends all head to wait for the women as I straighten my tie and march on to take my place at the alter. What am I thinking? Tony Stark. Married? Jeez this is crazy! I shake away those thoughts as I focus on the crowd that are here. I can see Agent Coulson, Hill and a few others from SHIELD. I can also see Happy and some of my other top notch employees and of course the photographer and some scrawny kid from The Daily Bugle. 

Soon the music starts, and the first couple is Hank and Janet. Then Clint and Bobbi, Thor and Sif, Bruce and Betty and then finally Steve and Natasha. Before I know it a tiny blonde person comes down the aisle tossing the flowers and I feel my heart start to race. I am nervous and anxious and I am praying I don’t have a panic attack right here. 

I forget that worry once I see Pepper because my heart stops completely. She looks absolutely stunning and honestly she couldn’t get down the aisle fast enough. Once she is by my side I take her hand and watch her as the priest hurry alongs. Our vows were simple and sweet, neither of us could think about actually writing our vows. Before I know it I am grabbing the ring from Steve and sliding it onto her delicate finger. 

I zone out until Steve taps my shoulder and I realize it’s my line, “I do.” Pepper repeats it and I lean her over into a very passionate first kiss as Husband and Wife. 

Steve’s POV:

The time between the wedding and the reception was a whirlwind of photos and then we were rushed to the reception. Even though it’s my first time at a wedding I feel like not every wedding is so crazy. 

They decided to have the reception at the Edison Ballroom right near Time Square. It is a huge space that they decorated with tables. Each table has an elegant centerpiece of real flowers that I believe Pepper called Orchids. The lights are all dim except for the golden lights they used to brighten the dance floor and the tables. 

Natasha comes up beside me and grabs my hand as she takes in the large room. “Wow this is a lot.”

I nod, “Yeah but it definitely shouts Tony and Pepper.”

She laughs and agrees as we move to go find an opening on the dance floor as we wait for the Bride and Groom to be introduced. 

“I am proud to introduce for the first time Tony and Pepper Stark!!” 

They both walk out on the dance floor and they look so happy. 

A nice instrumental song plays as the couple partakes in their first dance. I wish I had my sketch pad so that I could sketch this moment because it is so beautiful. 

Soon after they finish their dance a loud beat comes on and people start to flock to the dance floor. Natasha pulls me off to the bar and we order drinks. We talk for a bit to each other and even Tony and Pepper when they come up.

Natasha I knew had a plan because the first slow song that came on was one that we had practiced to a few times before. 

I place my hands on her waist and slowly starts to lead the familiar dance. 

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

I spin her out and then back into my chest as I sing along to the lyrics.

So, honey, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are

We sway to the music and soon I see others join us out on the floor. Clint and Bobbi start to show off some fancy footwork and I know by the look on Natasha’s face that it is time to step up our game.

'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand

I start to lift Natasha a bit as we spin and she lifts her legs and points her toes looking amazing. Before I set her back down. 

That, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are

I am thankful that she has done ballet because she takes the lead and dances around me with me lifting her occasionally.   
So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
But maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are

As the song finishes I lift her above my hand and we spin before I set her down and kiss her right as the words start to fade out. My head is spinning because we finally put all of our practice to good use. We hear loud clapping and we turn to the crowd and quickly walk off as the next song starts.   
“You did great Steve!” Natasha says with a smile as we sip a drink. 

Before I get a chance to respond I feel a punch land on my arm. “How dare you show me up at my own wedding!”

I turn to see a upset Tony and I quickly apologize. He laughs it off and walks away so i guess I wasn’t in trouble anyways.

The rest of the night goes on with more dancing and a cake fight. Hill having to awkwardly dance with Quartermain because she caught the bouquet and he caught the garter. I end up carrying both Natasha and her heels up to our apartment that night and rest came easily.


	23. Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning this is a little angst filled if you have any questions just ask. Or if you are going through the same feelings as Janet and Hank then I am here if you want to talk. Thank You again.

Janet’s POV:

It has been about 3 months since that fateful dinner where not just one but two sets of friends announced their pregnancy to us. I was so happy for them but still sad for Hank and I. I am sitting in the kitchen early one morning with Clint, Steve and Natasha. I was eating a piece of toast even though I wasn’t feeling good. Natasha and I held a casual conversation until Bobbi comes running in wearing tanktop and shorts. 

“Clint!” She smiles and hugs him tightly and we halt our conversation. 

“Why are you so excited this morning?” Clint asks laughing and she quickly pulls her top up uncovering her stomach. 

“Its there!” It took a minute but we all soon noticed the small swell of her stomach. Clint gets down in front of her rubbing the stomach and I see Steve look to Natasha and I quickly excuse myself. 

I run to my apartment and quickly lock myself in the bathroom and start a shower. I slide in before I let myself cry for a bit as I rush through my shower. I wish that was Hank and I, I wish I was that excited with something like that. I dress myself slowly and dry my hair grabbing a hat to cover my short hair. I grab my bag and phone before taking the stairs down to grab Hank.

We have an appointment with my gynecologist who ran some test and finally got the results back on why I am not conceiving. Hank was downstairs standing behind Tony as they discuss their next experiment in possibly using the particles to allow the Iron Man suit to be easier to hide in a watch. 

“Is it time already?” Hank asks as he removes his glasses and coat.

I nod and he walks to me as Tony calls out, “Good Luck you two!”

It doesn't take us long to reach our doctor and be seated in a waiting room. Hank rambles on about some new ideas and I nod along even though my mind is preoccupied. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Pym?” I jump up and pull him up to quickly follow the nurse to Dr, Jenkins office. Dr. Jenkins is a highly recommended gynecologist with SHIELD even with her young age. She looks younger than me with her hair down to her shoulders and smooth skin.   
She smiles and motions for us both to sit as she reclaims her chair and starts to flip through some papers. “Okay so Mr. and Mrs. Pym, we ran test on both of you and I am pleased to announce that Mr. Pym seems perfectly healthy.” 

She hands us both a copy of his charts. “Mrs. Pym, you on the other hand, well your eggs are not fertile enough to allow a child to form and if a child does form it will be an unhealthy pregnancy because it will most likely stop in the fallopian tubes.” 

I bite my lip, So it is all my fault. “What can we do?” 

Hank’s POV:

Janet and I have a few options to think over for the next few weeks. 

The first would be Surrogacy, which we will pay someone else to carry our child. I know this would be to hard on Janet so I highly doubt we would go with that one. Janet was raised to be a mother, and she really wants to carry the child herself for 9 months. 

Option 2 would be adoption, which I guess could work for most people. The problem in Janet and my case is that we are superheros and a child we adopt would most likely be powerless. Meaning it would be defenseless and neither of us could risk an Innocent child. 

Option 3, will take a lot of time. We would have to put Janet through fertility treatments for nearly a year and then remove her eggs to fertilize them before placing them back inside the uterus. This on the first attempt might not work so we might have to try it a few times. 

Janet has been silent since we got back to the apartment so I fixed her some tea before I headed out to the lab to help Tony. 

I drag myself back in and grab my glasses. “What happened Hank, you aren’t looking to good.” Tony calls across the room. 

I move closer to him and take a look at the diagram in front of him, “We might need to change this intake system with a different one. It will improve the device overall.”

Tony covers up the diagram, “Spill it Hank.” 

I pull up a chair and run my fingers through my hair. “Janet and I can’t have a baby without some form of help. It could take years and Janet is really beating herself up over it.”

Tony stands up and brings back to tumblers and a bottle of scotch. He poured us both some, “So basically you blew your one shot at a baby to save us?”

I shrug, “I don’t know, she may have lost it eventually on her own.”

Tony drinks one glass sliding another towards me before having another himself. “Look I am sorry, maybe I can put forth some money for doctors to do more research. I really want you to be happy man, it is painful to watch you and Janet be in so much pain.” 

I sigh and take a sip and winces as it burns all the way down my throat. “How about you and Janet take a vacation for as long as you want, we can hold down the fort here.” Tony offers.

I stand up and pace, “We really can’t do that to you guys Tony, Janet and I are Avengers now and we can’t just up and leave.”

Natasha’s POV:

I have started noticing how everyone’s attitudes have changed since the thought of babies have came about. Some are extremely happy like both set of parents, others are a bit longing. I mean they seem to can’t wait for children. The longing ones happen to be Steve, Janet and Hank, two of which have been having troubles and then one that doesn’t even have a shot. 

This morning when Bobbi bombarded us in the kitchen, I noticed the look Steve gave me and also the fact that Janet left as quick as possible. Steve and I have been working in quiet all day waiting for our mission that we leave for tomorrow afternoon. I can feel the tension between us but I know we stand no chance in approaching this topic. We have talked about what we want in life and I realize that we are on opposite sides of the line here. 

He wants a marriage and family, to settle down and play baseball in the yard with future children and grandchildren. I want to fight and clear out the red in my ledger, I am fine with living on the helicarrier working for the rest of my possibly short life. He has been kind of distant lately and I have decided to put my mind towards something else. 

That is how I found myself in the elevator on my way down to check on a distraught Janet. I did not even bother to knock so I snuck into their apartment and eventually the master bedroom. I noticed her curled up on the bed laying completely still so I take a seat near her feet and pat her leg. 

Janet turns and wipes her face, “Natasha?”

I smile a little, “Yeah, I know shocking right. I came to check on you, out of everyone in this tower, I can understand you the most.”

Janet sits up in the bed and grabs more tissues, “What does that mean?”

I sigh, “Well we both are with the most amazing men. Hank and Steve are nearly perfect, and then you have two spunky, out of control women.” 

She chuckles a little, “Yeah but so is Betty, and honestly I am closer to her league than yours.”

I shake my head, “I heard the news Janet, so I came to talk it out.”

“Oh.”

“I guess you can say that I suddenly feel the same way as you,” I look up at her. “I finally considered having children, with this amazing person, who I truly do not deserve. I mean I finally go, yeah I bet a little blonde baby would be adorable. But then I think, Red Room made me sterile. I still have all the equipment in there it's just all dried up since my birth date in the late 19th century.” I try to laugh but I notice she is frowning.

I stand up and pace a little, this is the hardest mission I have ever had. I take a deep breath. “I was once considered royalty, until my family, the Romanovs of Russia were slaughtered and I was taken away. Since then I grew up, in a century where A woman’s job was to be a mother. Over the years I met women who, because of their infertility, often turned to horrible jobs because men wouldn’t take them.” I take a seat again. “What I am saying is I know that as a woman you think this is important and you want to experience it.”

She nods. “Yeah, I want to get a shot at what all my friends have told me about.”

I nod this time, “Well this is not the end of the world, there are options for you Janet. So don’t let something like this get you down even if Bobbi and Sif are right there flaunting it in your face. Though they do not realize it. Anyways, I am going to go I really need to talk to Steve and fix all of our issues.”

Janet moves quicker than most of my enemies and tackles me in a hug. “Thank you Natasha.”

After a while I manage to get her to let me free and I head up to face the biggest challenge yet.


	24. Looking Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we look back on the progress the team has made in two months and we may get introduced to a new possible character. 
> 
> I am sorry for the long Hiatus but I am back and excited to continue. Drop down in the comments something you would like to see in the story. Thanks for all the Love!! 
> 
> Now read on

Jarvis’ POV:

 

Two Months come and go in the tower and for it’s super occupants. The newest occupants, the Maximoff twins are learning and adapting to those around them. Clint stepping in during their training, Tony stepping in for the fun stuff like driving lessons. Steve and Natasha provide the wisdom for them both since both are the oldest of the group. They both relax and come out of their shell, their apartment now expressing the two teens through art and loud music. Both happy to dance around on fun nights when they have no care in the world, on other nights they sit silently as old native lullabies drift through the speakers as they help each other through the homesickness and the loss of their parents.

Bruce and Betty spend most of the months locked in their lab, working side by side sometimes in silence. Betty makes sure Bruce stops and eats every so often or she will simply set a nice cup of tea on his desk in front of him before going back to work herself. They work perfectly together but occasionally there seems to be a wall between them that has only built up over the last three weeks. After something in the lab triggered something unexpectedly causing the Hulk to make a guest experience, things were thrown and Betty was found after locking herself in the steel closet which was closer than the door when it happened. Bruce still refuses to forgive himself no matter how many times Betty tells him she wasn’t hurt at all in the attack just frightened.

Tony and Pepper settle into newlywed life rather easily considering it is Tony. Pepper started working more organized and set hours at the office, making sure to be home by 7 every night as dedicated time to her husband and their friends. Tony spends at least two work days every week at Stark Industries along side his wife, the other days he usually spends in his lab only to be dragged out at 6:30 by Wanda and Pietro. Pepper has certainly helped Tony in a few different ways, although he hasn’t stopped drinking he cut back upon her request. I now keep his cabinets, that hold all the alcohol, locked until after 2 and lock starting at midnight. Pepper now helps him through his nightmares and nightly panic attacks now that she can recognize them even in her sleep. That is how Tony finally overcome the worst part of his insomnia, and although he still has many sleepless nights they are less than those where he does sleep. 

Thor and Sif, the out of the realm couple, just returned home from Asgard where they have been for the last month and a half. Thor, who learned exactly how to use a smartphone was able to take pictures to show off his newest nephew who looked exactly like Loki but with the eyes of his mother Sygna. They were also able to announce a pregnancy to the kingdom and his ecstatic mother and proud father. Sif stays quiet whenever he speaks of home and I don’t know if it is because she misses it or likes it better down here. She keeps to herself except in the mornings when she shares the gym with Natasha where she talks about what she likes about here, and what she misses from home. Thor has learned to be even more loving and asks me hourly for updates on Sif if they are not in the same room together. Thor goes to Steve for help purchasing the right parenting books because he trusted him, while Sif ended up turning to Bobbi. 

Clint and Bobbi were excited as they were moving towards their 18th week of pregnancy. Their recent ultrasound was able to show the gender of the baby which they asked to put in an envelope to deliver to Pepper to help organize a gender reveal. Pepper who has been spending way too much time looking into it has booked the party for the end of this week. Bobbi who has now started taking measurements of her expanding waistline, complains to me often about not fitting her old pants anymore and now must go shopping. Clint just spends his time looking at houses, without the others knowing, so far his preferences seem to be far from the city and his family that lives here. Coulson pulled both Bobbi and Sif from any active duty and has limited both Thor and Clint to short missions. 

Janet and Hank Pym, my favorite couple to monitor and keep up with, other than Tony and Pepper. They are always so happy and work so well together, even though occasionally they have their downs but they work through it. Janet has been feeling a little off lately since starting her first round of fertility treatments. Hank knows not to get his hopes up as Janet works on figuring out her ovulation days for them to try for a baby. Some mornings Hank will wake up first to fix her breakfast just because he wants too. Then sometimes Janet feels the need to hide a whoopee cushion under the cushion of Hank’s favorite reading chair. 

Natasha and Steve, the soldier and the spy, the unexpected lovers grew even closer. Natasha laid everything out on the table and in response Steve did too. Right now they can both agree neither want children while they are working so hard trying to improve SHIELD. The both of them have been together for nearly a year and a half, working together for over 2 years. Steve seems to be getting ready to make a big step, whenever she isn’t around he seems to be looking at a ring he has hidden in their office. One night Natasha who was reading in the living room while Steve cooks dinner in the kitchen a call comes in for the two of them stating it to be urgent. They both jump up quickly and changing before heading off to HQ in 5 minutes flat.

 

Natasha’s POV:

 

We arrive at SHIELD quickly making our way up to Coulson’s office. He ushers us in as he takes a seat at his desk motioning for us to sit as well. We both sit as he passes us a file and as soon as I open it I recognize the face staring back at me. Coulson seems to be waiting as Steve reads through his file. 

“You located the Winter Soldier…..” I ask glancing up at him.

“Yes, he seemed to have resurfaced but now he has no connections. Fury is working on better tracking his movements, we want to bring him in. Ask him some questions, who knows we might be able to bring him to our side like we once did you Natasha.” 

Natasha looks back at Steve who stares down at the face, even with the face mostly covered Natasha can see the resemblance. A man whose picture sits on her boyfriends desk that he had known for years before the ice. “Bucky…” He whispers. “This is Bucky….”

Coulson nods, “Yes it wasn’t until recently that we were able to make the connections after linking it to the files you gathered from the KGB two months ago.”

“I knew him, we worked together a few times, in Russia. They froze him a little while before I left… That’s how they keep him young and submissive…” I speak up Steve glancing over at me. “I think he is brainwashed… but after we took out most of their labs I imagine he managed to get free.”

Steve takes a deep breath, “When do we leave….”

“Well, you both need to read over the file while we find a location. Go home, get some rest report back tomorrow morning.” Coulson says nodding his head. He looks about as sad as Steve right now, of course with his obsession I am sure he knows even more war stories between Bucky and Steve then I do.

I stand and so does Steve, “We will bring him home Steve.” 

The walk back to my car was a quiet one, he waits until we are in the safety of my car before speaking up. “I can’t believe… he is alive, I thought I lost him on that train…”

As I pull out of HQ I offer Steve my hand, “It will take a lot of work and even then we might not get him back all the way….” I state only wanting to make sure he understands the reality of this situation.

“I know but it’s us, if anyone can do it.. It’s us Natasha.” 

“We can do it, now let’s stop somewhere and get some food. I am starving and the dinner we had cooking you already tossed out.” 

He chuckles a bit and squeezes my hand, “Of course you chose the place and I pay.”

“Ah so we’re gonna squeeze in a date night while we are out then?” 

He smiles, “You know how about a proper Brooklyn style pizza?”

I nod and turn towards Brooklyn following his directions to a small pizza place. We get out and he opens the door to the small restaurant who has been here since 1914. I walk in and he leads us over to a booth in the near empty parlor. “I used to come here often with Buck, I think our names are still carved into the wall somewhere in this booth.”

I smile as he starts to look for it, a young man comes and takes our order bringing back our drinks before Steve finds the names. He points to a place on the wall where the paint started to peel and underneath were their names in a rough scrawl. I chuckle and take a picture of it glad to see him so happy.

When our pizza comes the kid notices who Steve is, but not because he was Captain America but because his picture was still up on the wall of fame. The kid leads us over pointing to the picture of a teenage, pre-serum Steve and his best friend posing with the owner. “I actually remember this…” I rub his arm as he continues. “Bucky and I used to come in here every afternoon, we were close with Mr. Juliana who owned the place. He put us up here after Bucky finished a whole pizza within half an hour. He was a good man… He passed the day before I was shipped off to boot camp.”

The kid smiles, “That’s my great grandpa, my Pops told me how he nearly had two more brothers. A pair of troublemakers from the orphanage down the road. My dad pointed out the picture whenever you took out those aliens and told me the story my great granddad told my Pops.”

Steve looks like he could cry right now and the kid looks nervous, “Mr. Rogers can I get a picture for the wall?”

He nods and I offer to take the camera but the kid won’t let me as he calls out the chef in the back, his father. Steve pulls me into the picture with him and we all smile talking over our pizza before calling it a night. 

When we get back we both crawl into bed and I rub Steve’s back. Tonight must have been rough on him hopefully tomorrow is a better day.


	25. Gender Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the title is self explanatory so look forward to a fluffy, funny kind of chapter!!
> 
> I am glad to be back! I am working on rereading my cringy other Avenger fanfiction so I can continue that so keep your eyes open for more updates!!! Please Review!!!

Steve’s POV:

 

Friday comes with still no updates from Coulson about Bucky’s location, in the last 3 days they claim to be getting even closer on his location. So as a means of distraction Pepper had Natasha and I help set up the decorations for Clint and Bobbi’s gender reveal party on the roof. Clint requested the color purple rather than pink because he refuses for his little girl to be so basic. It was Tony’s idea to have us where the color that we are betting the baby to be, secretly we all think he is super excited about being an uncle. 

Natasha clears her throat as she comes out of the bathroom after straightening her hair and pulling it up into a basic updo. Her dress of course is purple, in hopes that Clint will name a baby girl after the person who has saved his life more than once. The dress she put on is so different than what she usually wears and actually makes her look inviting and sort of motherly. She slips on the matching wedges before shaking her head at me, “Why Blue Steven?”

I look down forgetting that I had pulled on a blue button down shirt rather than the purple that she laid out for me. I smile a bit, “Call it a gut feeling Nat.” She moves to me giving me a kiss, “Well don’t be upset if you are wrong about my goddaughter.” I chuckle and lead her to the elevator that will take us to the roof. “You look amazing today, I think you might be more adaptable to domestic life than you think Nat.”

She smiles and rolls her eyes, “Don’t get any idea’s grandpa.” She remarks elbowing my gut as I laugh. When the door opens we are greeted by Tony who has decked out completely in blue for the day. 

“Steve! You have a good feeling about a boy too?” I chuckle and nod as we make our way out to help with the finishing touches.

 

Clint’s POV:

 

I button up my favorite purple dress shirt before helping Bobbi zip up the back of her blue dress that happens to hug the curve of her growing tummy. She turns and smiles once I am finished and fixes the top button of my shirt. “Are you excited Clint?”

“Yeah, then we can start looking at names, and a nursery…” I chuckle and kiss her rubbing her belly. “Ready to head up to the common floor and see if Janet and Hank are ready?”

We decided that we will head up with one of my surprisingly close friends Janet and her husband. We knew it would be a little difficult for them, although she has been happy to hang out, talk baby details while we plan out our newest pranks. Bobbi slips on her favorite sandals before we head to the elevator stopping on the common floor.

As soon as the doors open I see a quick flash of Purple that jumps into the elevator followed by a slower bit of blue that steps in beside my girlfriend. Janet finally stops and I can recognize her in her favorite purple sundress. “Clint! Are you excited?!” She asks excitedly as Hank chuckles and strikes up a conversation with Bobbi.

When we finally reach the roof we realize everyone is already here, including our favorite SHIELD adviser Coulson. Coulson points out his tie which is blue with purple stripes, “Pietro and I decided that we will pull for hopeful twins.”

Pietro runs up wearing blue pants and a purple shirt with a smile, “Oh yes, bet you wouldn’t see that coming.” He jokes in his thick accent as Coulson simply smiles.

I shake my head as Wanda comes up beside her brother wearing her favorite red outfit. “I refuse to conform to your ways, maybe the child whatever it may be will decide to like the color red like the favorite relative.”

“Favorite Relative? Good thing I too like red,” Thor jokes walking up in his mortal clothes. “I did not understand the concept so I did not partake friend Clint.” 

I smile and nod, “Of course, when do you and Sif find out the gender of yours?”

Thor looks puzzled, “In Asgard there are spells to determine it although we usually wait until the birth.”

 

I smile and nod making my way to the table with food as Thor walks off to find Sif who has yet to start showing. I grab a piece of cut fruit and turn to face our friends all talking in different groups before spotting someone taking photos. I turn to Bruce who was the closest to me, “Who is the kid with the camera?”

He looks where I am pointing, “His name is Peter Parker, he is from the Daily Bugle. Don’t worry he passed through SHIELD’s background check.”

“He looks so young, yet so tired.” Betty speaks up from beside Bruce and I smile. I excuse myself and make my way to the kid.

“Hey, Peter right?” I ask and he looks up from his camera.

“Yeah, you are Barton right? Father to be?” He asks with a smile.

“Yeah that’s me, just wanted to see and make sure you are getting good angles of everyone. You don’t want to be on the bad side of the Avengers.” I joke and he nods. “Make sure you get some food too Pete, enjoy yourself. You look like you could use a break.”

He smiles, “Thanks, I am a big fan by the way. Hawkeye is pretty underappreciated.” 

I hear Pepper calling for me and I laugh, “Don’t I know it kid, take it easy.”  
Pepper smiles as Bobbi and I approach her, we both notice she avoids wearing the colors as a way to keep it a secret. “Well everything is ready when you are, just let me know when you want to do the big reveal.”

Bobbi looks at me, “Maybe we should go ahead, you never know when someone might get called out for a mission. We are all here now.” I nod and Pepper smiles. 

“Go grab the bow over there Clint, all you have to do is shoot at that target which will let out a colored dust and that will be the gender.” Pepper explains.

I smile and go grab my bow as Pepper calls for everyone to come gather around before standing beside Tony. Natasha and Steve stand closest to Bobbi as I ready my bow to take aim. I let the arrow fly as time to seem to slow, the arrow getting slower the closer it gets before embedding itself into the target. I take a deep breath and look over at Bobbi who is covering her mouth but smiling her eyes watering.

I turn back as a colorful dust explodes out and it was a color I wasn’t expecting. Blue, bright blue covers the ground, the crowd and myself as I let out a deep breath. Time returns to speed as Bobbi runs to me hugging me closely. “It’s a boy, a beautiful boy.” She whispers over and over as the crowd cheers. Uncle Tony being the loudest as Confetti cannons fire blue as I laugh.

Everything calms back down and I let Bobbi go, Natasha being the first to make her way over to us. She kneels in front of Bobbi placing a hand on either side of her stomach. “You traitor.” She states as Bobbi laughs and Steve offers his hand to help her up. She smiles a bit and hugs Bobbi as Steve shakes my hand, “Congrats Clint.”

After that everyone slowly comes up and makes their congratulatory remarks. After a while Coulson’s phone lets out a loud alert causing the party to go silent. He checks it quickly glancing around locking eyes with the photographer for a second. He might be wondering if he can comment something in front of him. Coulson then turns to face Steve and Natasha, “Rogers, Romanoff suit up we leave in 5.” They both nod and make their way down Coulson coming to us. “No worries you two, Congrats again. Remember Phil is always a good choice.” 

 

Natasha’s POV:

 

Steve and I rush to get ready changing into basic attire and grabbing our weapons. We both decided it to be best to leave our uniforms at home not wanting to pull to much attention to ourselves in public. We have both been eager for this call to come, but honestly we were not expecting it to come in the middle of a baby shower.

Coulson was waiting in the garage beside his own SHIELD issued SUV, “Climb in, I will debrief on the way.”

We both nod Steve taking the front seat and I slide into the back positioning myself between their seats. Coulson pulls out of the garage as he starts to go into full detail on the winter soldier and his whereabouts. He seems to be living in the middle of Indianapolis, although he is keeping quiet so he might actually not put up a fight. Coulson quickly gets us on the first quinjet out to drop us off in the middle of Indiana.

Once we take our seats, a rookie pilot and his veteran copilot preparing for take off, Steve takes my hand. I am hoping for a short trip, Steve and I only packed for a few days at the most. I know he is praying for it to be easy for him to come home with Bucky, although we both know we are never quite that lucky.

When the wheels touch down we both jump up and prepare to get out to meet the car Coulson prepared for us. We both settle into the typical SHIELD SUV that was left for us and I turn on the radio to ease the tension. Steve has gotten a bit better with modern music, although he leans more towards country and occasionally rock or jazz rather than the obnoxious pop music. He follows the GPS that leads to an average apartment building away from the bustling city.

I open the glove compartment and grab the keys and a note, “We are in apartment 2B and he is in apartment 6A. Let’s get settled in and see if we can set up cameras to monitor him before we confront him.”

Steve gives me and nod and carries our bags in and into the bare apartment as I busy myself with the various tech and equipment we plan to use. My phone dings and Steve checks it for me, “Clint wishes us luck, although he is upset he doesn’t have clearance to know what we are up too.”

I shake my head, “He is gonna worry himself grey before he is 45.”

Steve smiles, “especially with a baby coming, is he planning on keeping up with SHIELD and the Avengers?”

I shrug moving to sit beside him on the couch. “Clint and I haven’t had the time to sit down and just talk since all of the changes that started happening.”

Steve nods, “You should take him out, like you did when we first became a team. You both earned it.”

“I will, but first we have to get you your best friend back Mr. Rogers.” I smile and pat his thigh as I get up. “Come on let’s go put the stuff up, and meet the neighbors.”

“Of course Mrs. Rogers,” He remarks remembering our cover and I smile. Maybe it won’t be so bad to hear that everyday… if he ever decides to ask that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys!!!!


	26. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress is made with Bucky and Clint has a Talk with Coulson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So another chapter is up!! I am almost done rereading my other story to get back to writing that one. I forgot how angst it was, I will have to change that lol. Anyways Tuesday was my first day of classes so be warned my Sorority and homework might draw me away from the story every once in awhile. I will promise to update once a week!!

Steve’s POV:

 

Natasha and I have been here for 3 days before we ever get the chance to actually bump into Bucky in the hall. He was stunned for a second as he stared at us, almost like he was trying to put the name to our faces. We both apologized and he nodded and walked away still so confused. 

“His memory must be making a very slow recovery,” Natasha speaks up as I start to get ready to put on some dinner. “He might understand what is happening, we could always try again tomorrow but actually talk to him.”

I nod a bit, “Maybe invite him over for dinner? I can fix my mother’s famous stew, it was his favorite when we were younger.”

Natasha smiles as she sits at the breakfast bar which was opposite of the counter I was using to cut vegetables. “That sounds nice, I wish I could cook a little better. I would make a horrid housewife.” She jokes with a light smile.

“Good thing you don’t have to be a housewife, I would gladly stay home and cook and clean if it made you happy.” I say knowing we both prefer to stay at our jobs.

“Oh I couldn’t imagine.” She shakes her head. “Let’s agree we both keep our day jobs, you cook and I clean.”

I chuckle and finish dinner as she talks about the book she is currently reading while we wait to make the next step in the mission.

After we both eat dinner, we head upstairs to invite Bucky to dinner tomorrow night. I knock on the door and we both listen as he approaches the door and unlock it. He opens it and he relaxes a bit, “Hi there, my name is Alison and this is my husband Scott.” Natasha greets nicely keeping our cover.

“Nice to meet you, I am Ken.” He introduces himself and offers his hand. I notice he kept the other one close to his side, wearing long sleeve and a glove on just that hand. 

I shake his hand, “Well the missus and I came to invite you for a dinner at our place as an apology for this morning. I am making an old recipe for Stew, I am sure you would like it. Plus we are both trying to meet some of our neighbors.”

He thinks for a minute looking between the two of us in front of him. “Uh sure, why not. I will bring a bottle of wine.”

Natasha smiles, “Thank you, we will see you at 6. Apartment 2B.” She then turns and walks away leaving me staring at my best friend who doesn’t even remember me.

I nod and shake his hand again, “See you tomorrow Bucky.” I say before I realize it and he looks at me even more confused. “I meant buddy, sorry.” I excuse myself and walk away leaving him standing in his doorway.

The next day Natasha and I spent the day preparing for his visit. At a half past 5 Natasha excuses herself to take a shower as I check on the stew. She had spent the morning cleaning, and then headed to the gym for her daily hour long workout. She walks out 15 minutes later in her favorite jeans and a loose red tank top, her hair falling down in loose ringlets. 

“Looking good, do you mind stirring this while I go get changed? It’s almost ready,” She nods and comes to change places since my shirt was a little stained and the gym shorts I had on were a little too casual. I quickly change into khaki pants and a new white shirt coming out of the room as the doorbell rings. Natasha sets down the spoon and goes to answer the door inviting him in while I set the table.

“Nice place you got here,” He says looking around a little confused at the totally bare apartment. 

“It’s a work in progress, still unpacking.” Natasha lies to cover the fact that it has no pictures up or anything. Bucky seems to buy it as she leads him over to our small round dining table that I finished setting. 

“Hope you brought your appetite, I fixed a big pot, the only size that I know the recipe for.” I joke as I set his bowl in front of him. Natasha pours the wine he brought before taking her seat and I take mine.

“So Ken, where are you from?” She asks as he thinks about it moving his spoon around in the stew.

“I have moved around so much, it seemed like I was always on the run… I think I am from Brooklyn though, it keeps popping up in my mind.” Natasha gives me a look before she takes a spoonful of Stew in. Bucky follows suit and tries his. “You know, this taste familiar, where is the recipe from?”

“A real nice woman from Brooklyn gave it to me,” I speak up and he catches my eye.

“You know, I am a little tired of all the lies Steve.” Natasha speaks up. She must feel comfortable enough with where his mind is at as she turns to him. “Don’t you think James?”

He sits there for a minute, his jaw tense. “How do you know my name……”

“Because we were friends once Bucky,” I speak up. “Just two boys from Brooklyn who got mixed up in a big ol’ war.”

“Steve…..” He says waiting for things to click in place. 

“You might remember me before you do him, it hasn’t been long since we last saw each other.” Natasha says clearing her throat. “Natasha Romanoff, I worked with you in Russia. The KGB had us take out some Duke.”

He looks over at her and nods, “Yeah I remember that mission… Why are you here? You can’t take me back….”

Natasha shakes her head, “No, I don’t work for them any more. Steve and I have slowly been taking them out. I work for the Avengers now…”

“You got out… So it is possible?” 

She nods, “Yeah, I know some people who can help you get out too. They can help you with your memory problem too so you can remember Steve.”

He gives a nod, “Okay. When can we start?”

“We are scheduled to go back to New York tomorrow.” I speak up as Natasha sips her wine. “We leave at noon, be ready.”

 

Clint’s POV:

 

I take a deep breath before knocking on Coulson’s door at HQ. It was only 6 so I know he still has to be here, and I am not disappointed when he opens the door a minute later.

“Barton, how can I help you?” He asks motioning for me to come inside.

I step inside as he shuts his door and takes a seat. “I want to update my will, and change a few things in my file. I am going to be a dad… a few things need to start changing.”

He gives a nod and starts to get out my file. “What will we be changing Clint?”

“Well I want to leave everything to Bobbi and my kid… I also want to start slowly cutting back on long missions, maybe a bit more desk work… I want to be there for him Phil, I know what it feels like to have a dad disappear. I don’t want that for him.. I also want to get a safe house established for them soon, Avenger tower is no place to raise a kid…”

“As your adviser, I agree with everything but the desk work. As your friend I agree with everything but that last part Clint.” He starts making marks and writing things down. “Maybe not the tower, but you need to stay around them Clint. It’s the only family you have, plus what is safer than a bunch of superheros babysitting?”

“It’s not worth raising my kid in New York City… you know me Coulson, the only reason I stayed in the city were for the Avengers. I want to raise him right, where he has room to run and play outside where there is grass and trees. Central Park has druggies and Hobo’s everywhere, so it doesn’t count.”

Coulson slides over my updated Will so I can sign it. “At Least talk to the team and Bobbi before you make the last decision. Steve and Natasha are on their way back tonight so you can easily tell everyone at dinner tomorrow..”

I sigh and sign it before standing up, “Sure Phil I will let you know how that goes…”

He chuckles as I walk out and back to my car. When I get back I tell Jarvis to let everyone know dinner tomorrow night is mandatory before heading to the shooting range for some stress relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone look forward to Clint telling everyone about his decision in the next chapter… Let me know what you think should happen to Bucky Barnes. My sister would beg to keep him in (She has a slight obsession with Sebastian Stan.) See ya next time!


	27. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little of how Wanda and Pietro bond with the others, some Ballet and Clint comes clean about his feelings about moving

**Wanda’s POV:**

 

This tower has been a nice home since Pietro and I came to America, however it’s not the place it is the people.  Janet and Hank like to use the labs to give my brother and I random science lessons.  The lesson last week was a stink bomb that we planted on Thor, which Janet had planned out while Hank smiled and shook his head at his mischievous wife.  

 

Clint likes to help us in training a lot in the gym, although a lot of his little wisdoms he gives us are for missions in the real world.  Bobbi and Clint are going to be great parents, both were so nice and caring for us.  Bobbi forcing us into the library for a few hours everyday, were the only reason Pietro and I managed to finish our schooling.  

 

This tower is a nice safe haven for us all, however after a while it seems to close in on us.  I am not trying to compare it to the hell hole I was in before but sometimes it is constricting… almost like a prison.  The others go out and work jobs, visit other countries on missions, or for some even go to another realm.  Pietro and I on the other hand are trapped inside, away from people who do not understand us and given this being such a large city there are plenty.  The only time we leave the building is with supervision, or when we go to the paintball arena once a month.  I think we both are ready for a change…..

 

Steve and Natasha come and check in on us before heading back to HQ, after only getting back a few hours ago.  “Tell everyone we will be back for dinner, and please make sure Tony gets a shower in before everyone gets here.”  Steve asks before they leave.

 

Tonight is a ‘family’ dinner complete with Coulson and his team along with all of us who live in the tower.  I grab my cellphone from the coffee table in front of the couch I am curled up on and sigh as I check my messages.  All of them being from Pepper who is reminding all of us via group chat that it’s Bruce, Betty, Clint and Bobbi’s turn to prepare dinner.  I get up and Pietro looks over at me from his video game he was playing, “You okay sister?”

 

I nod and and slip on my shoes, “I think I am going to go to the gym, kill a little time before we have to make sure Tony is out of his lab.”

 

“Alright.”  He simply says before returning to the game in front of him and I get in the elevator.  I head down to the gym that Natasha uses when she needs to relax, she has brought me down here a few times before.  I step out and make my way to the room surrounded in mirrors, a dance studio is what most will call it.  I slip off my jacket and shoes as Jarvis turns on my favorite music to dance too.

 

I remember Natasha bringing me down here for the first time as I lose myself in the dance.

 

*Start of Flashback*

 

_ Natasha surprised me when she came to grab me from my own bedroom where I was trying out meditating that Bruce recommended to help with my control.  She didn’t speak up until we get in the elevator. _

 

_ “Alright Wanda, this room is special to me not many get to come in here, let alone see what I am going to teach you.” _

 

_ “This isn’t like your torture chamber or something is it?”  I speak up a little concerned and she gives a laugh as we reach the right floor and the doors open. _

 

_ “No.”  She steps out and walks down a hall and opens a door stepping in taking off her shoes.  “This is where I come to do ballet,  I have memorized your file and the way you fight so I think you will find this more productive than Bruce’s meditation.” _

 

_ I slide off my shoes as well as I look around the mirrored room.  “So dance?  I didn’t realize you were a dancer Natasha.” _

 

_ She smiles and walks to the center of the room as the music starts and she takes a graceful stance.  “Not many do, it was my guilty pleasure when I was in red room.  I thought this would help you for a few different reasons so come on.” _

 

_ I step up beside her and begin to try to mimic her movements who turn out to be a lot like the fluid movements I use when controlling my powers.   _

 

*End of Flashback*

 

I get pulled out of the memory by the women in question when she clears her throat.  “You are getting better, I am glad it has proven to be effective.”

 

I smile and stop, “Oh yes, hope you don’t mind that I come down here when I get tired of staring at the wall upstairs.”

 

“No go ahead, use it whenever you want.  I was just coming to destress myself before tonight’s dinner.  Something tells me, a lot will happen tonight.”  She steps up beside me and and moves her body into a plie.

 

As we both move, used to each other and sharing the room I think over what she says.  Natasha is skilled in reading people so she must be right about it.  We dance on before I excuse myself wanting a shower before dinner.  She keeps dancing as I leave and head up to my floor.

 

“Pietro, go make sure Tony gets in his shower, I am going to wash up and get ready for dinner.”  I say noticing he was already dressed for the night.  

 

He rolls his eyes and sighs, “Of course I will slowpoke.” 

 

I roll my eyes in return and head into the shower limiting it to a quick one before pulling on my typical outfit.  Once I was done getting ready I head upstairs to see if they need help with Dinner.

 

**Clint’s POV:**

 

I pull on my t-shirt as Bobbi steps out of the bathroom, after getting sick which is happening at random these days.  She falls back onto our bed, her hair in a messy ponytail and my shirt is now starting to hug her swollen stomach more and more everyday.  I give her a smile and kiss her cheek, “You look beautiful.”

 

She rolls her eyes and laughs, “What do you want Clint.”

 

I laugh, “Well since you asked…”  I smile before getting a bit more serious.  “I don’t want to raise our baby here…  I want to get away from the city, I don’t want to raise him here.”

 

She looks surprised as she sits up in bed, “Clint…  the tower, it’s a safe place…  We can’t be sure that any other home will be even half as protected as this one… I understand wanting the space and letting him grow up like we both did but this is the safest place to raise him…”

 

I shake my head, “Fury is willing to help us make wherever we chose a safe place.  I know we have enemies but this city is full of our enemies a place in the country won’t be.”

 

She sighs, “I don’t know Clint, we can’t just leave your friends.  You are an Avenger, and we both need to be close to work.”

 

“I found a place that is only 30 minutes away by jet, which SHIELD is willing to spare to get us back and forth… Please…”

 

She nods, “Okay, but we aren’t moving until he is a few months old and we get the hang of parenting.  Plus I am sure all of his aunts and uncles will be pissed if they don’t get to see him and spoil him before he becomes a walking terror like you.”

 

I laugh and give her a kiss, “Thank you we can tell everyone tonight.  Now we better hurry we have to prepare dinner with Betty and Bruce tonight.”

 

She looks down at her outfit, “It might take a while for me to get ready.. I will be up when I am done.  Now hurry up and get started we don’t want to deal with hungry Avengers.

 

I leave her to get ready as I meet Bruce and Betty in the common room kitchen to prepare dinner.  About halfway through peeling potatoes for my homemade mashed potato recipe Bobbi joins us throwing an apron on over her sundress she chose.  Once I put them to cook Wanda decides to come up and offer to help with the grilled Chicken Bruce was in the middle of fixing.  

 

As dinner reaches various stages of prepared more and more of our housemates join us upstairs.  Eventually Coulson shows up apologizing for the fact that his team had last minute things to do and couldn’t make it.

 

Pepper is the last to arrive as Steve was setting the last plate at the dinner table.  “Oh this looks lovely, sorry I am late.  Stark Industries is going through yet another expansion again..”

 

Tony smiles at his wife, “Well let’s all forget the stress of work and sit down.  I am starving,” He jokes as we all take our usual seats.  We wait patiently during the moment of silence for those who want to pray before we start to pile food onto our plates.

 

Bobbi groans and covers her mouth getting up from the table when the bowl of mixed veggies passes by her.  Sif was the one to get up before I had the chance,  “I will go help her.”

 

The two have been sort of bonding over the course of both of their pregnancies even though Sif’s is so much different than hers.  Pietro smiles a bit, “Oh Clint Jr doesn’t like veggies?”

 

I shrug, “Guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”  I joke as I motion to the lack of veggies on my plate.

 

Once Bobbi comes back to sit down dinner continues peacefully, only stopping momentarily when Steve grabs our attention.  “Well Team, and spouses, basically everyone who lives here.  Natasha and I will be having someone move in on our floor soon, so we thought we should inform you so you are not shocked by the arrival.”

 

My mouth drops open along with most of the table before Natasha speaks up quickly.  “It is not what you are thinking, I am not pregnant I swear.”

 

Steve blushes, “Oh no, I meant an actual adult.  An old friend of mine turned up again and once he is cleared by SHIELD he will becoming to stay.  The files will be sent to you all soon, so you can understand it all.”

 

Tony laughs, “Good thing we talk about this before Steve, you probably would have gave me a heart attack.  I don’t know if the tower can handle a baby supersoldier with a baby god and baby assassin.”

 

I cough a bit, “Uh actually that’s what Bobbi and I want to talk to everyone about.”  I say seizing the opportunity and Natasha gives me a knowing look.  “Bobbi and I both agree that we will not be raising a baby in the city… I have already filed the right paperwork so once the baby is born and a few months old we will be leaving…”

 

Tony shakes his head at me while Pepper just looks sad, “Oh no you don’t.”  He states.     
“You can’t just leave, Baby Barton will need all of his aunts and uncles.”

 

“Tony is right, we are family, you can’t just up and leave.”  Thor speaks up.

 

“We would love to keep him around family, but I am not raising a kid here in the middle of Manhattan.  Come on, this isn’t a place for a little boy to grow up if he doesn’t have too..”

 

“I agree, being raised in Brooklyn in the early 1900’s was a lot better than what it would be now.  Clint you should go where your family can go properly.”  Steve speaks up..  “Although Natasha will be upset, we will visit as much as we can.”

 

“No, your kids are supposed to satisfy Pepper until I finally decide I want a kid.  You have to stay.”  

 

“No Tony.”  Wanda says speaking up surprising us all.  “No offense but this tower is like a prison to those of us who you qualify as ‘children’.  So no let them go, no one needs to be trapped here.”

 

“Wanda.. Why didn’t you so anything before?”  Pepper asks saddened by her revelation but Wanda shakes her off.

 

Tony sighs sitting back taking a sip of his drink as everyone returns to eating.  Tony pushes himself away from the table in the middle of dinner and walks out.  Pepper tells us not to worry about it so we finish dinner with a few light conversations here and there.  

 

After dinner we all sit down in the living room, still no sign of Tony, when Pepper excuses herself to go find him.

 

**Pepper’s POV:**

 

I walk away from our group in order to find Tony.  I know he was secretly looking forward to a baby in the tower 24/7.  He knew Thor and Sif will most likely travel to asgard often with their baby so he was hoping Clint would stick around  with his.  It might seem selfish, but I know he wants to see if he likes babies before he decides to let us have one of our own.

 

Jarvis leads me to the giant office that houses all of the Stark family paperwork.  I spot Tony sitting at the big desk that once belonged to his father looking through a folder.  He looks up and smiles whenever he spots me,  “Perfect timing Pep, I need your opinion on something.”  

 

I nod and walk over to him sitting down in the chair beside him.  “What is it?”

 

Tony opens the folder with a deed to a property in it.  “Stark family estate, it’s where I was raised.  I was happy to not be raised in New York City..  this place has so much land and it’s far from the city.  We would be close to the Xavier school, so Wanda and Pietro will have help with their abilities.  It’s massive Pep, with a remodel it would be perfect for all of us.”

 

I smile at him and kiss him, “Tony you are amazing.  First you need to talk to everyone about moving, let them take a vote then start the reno.”

 

He smiles, “Let’s go.”

 

I get up and follow him back to the living room,  “I have solved our problem!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment!! Sorry it sounds bad but honestly that was written a while ago


End file.
